


【授權翻譯】睡眠習慣

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: cp:朱雀/魯路修弗洛伊德認為人們放鬆警惕的時候，潛意識將會浮現表層，例如夢境是潛意識的變形，透過精神分析可以揭露內心所隱藏的秘密,我們可以推論口誤、筆誤、夢囈都是潛意識的展現。而當魯路修進入沉眠狀態時，他不只是說夢話而已，而是時常發出病態的笑聲，委實把過來借宿的朱雀嚇得不輕。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744173) by [aerynevenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynevenstar/pseuds/aerynevenstar). 



【授權翻譯】 睡眠習慣01

原作者:aerynevenstar

翻譯:Delusionsnake

原文網址:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744173/chapters/23817771#workskin

授權

  
第一章 縱聲狂笑

「欲揭露某人性格的方法，莫過於觀察他所恥笑的事物。」────約翰·沃夫岡·馮·歌德

  
魯路修·蘭佩洛基在夢境裡發出嗤笑。

起初我觀察到此現象，我立刻想到這可以拿來當成不錯的消遣，畢竟他的笑聲很有娛樂性，然而同時之間……我又不知為何感到十分恐慌。

初夜，我從他身邊逐漸甦醒，依舊處於半睡半醒的狀態，沈湎於滿載面具的奇異夢境，夢境之中甚至含有漆黑斗篷凌空飛揚所發出的淒厲刺耳響聲。在魯路修（荒謬的）絲綢窗簾過濾下，星宿在月夜低空反覆閃爍，我以為自己聽見Zero笑聲的回音在夢境裡不斷徘徊。

  
哈哈哈

  
恐慌促使我的心搏略微加速，由於適度腎上腺素分泌的刺激，強迫我徹底清醒。不可思議的是，儘管我已經脫離半夢半醒的迷糊狀態，我依舊可以聽見詭異的笑聲，它聽起來不再維妙維肖，堪比Zero的嗓音。

  
它聽起來……幾乎像是……

  
不敢置信，我轉頭將懷疑的視線拋向緊鄰我的黑髮男孩。證實了我的懷疑，魯路修躺在那邊輕聲發笑，他闔上眼簾，陷入夢鄉的眼白若隱若現。目睹至交好友躺臥於自己身側發笑；一般情況下，魯路修臉上通常戴著面無表情的無聊偽裝，如今他卸除所有掩飾，除了縱聲狂笑以外，臉上絲毫沒有殘留任何偽裝的痕跡。我幾乎想要自嘲。我非常感激特別派遣嚮導技術部願意給我這次機會（註1），假設羅伊德和塞西爾沒有救我一命，我永遠無法獲得這份餽贈，也就是待在自己向來最關心的人身邊。

我試圖回想自己在孩提時期是否曾經察覺怪異之處。甚至當我費力撐開眼皮，為了集中精神全力以赴，我唯一能記得的事，只有夏夜挨近自己的兩副軀體，其中所帶來的溫暖觸感，脆弱的小手捉住覆蓋薄繭的掌心。孩童般稚嫩的笑聲並未響徹多年來的回憶。儘管憑藉著自己的記憶力，倘若曾經聽聞此聲，我一定會有些印象。

然而，緊接在後的是……魯路修的笑聲稍微有所改變。不知何故聽起來十足陰沉。此外……如果需要我勉為其難為它賦予定義，魯路修的聲調聽起來幾近於……狂躁。

  
猶如精神失常一般。

「魯路修?」我輕柔地呼喚對方。

  
他舒展眉宇的皺褶，他放肆的嗤笑越趨猖狂。聲音彷彿即將磨損我的耳朵一般，令我心煩意亂，難以忍受。

「魯路修!」我堅定地呼喚他，抓住對方的肩膀、搖晃他的軀幹。他歇斯底里的嗤笑相繼消散，變為溫馴的咯咯發笑，在我另一次粗暴地搖晃他以後，笑聲總算徹底終結了。魯路修因為刺激而發出輕巧的雜音，他扇動幾次睫毛睜開眼睛，期間的動作宛如飛鳥震翅。他凝視我須臾片刻，然後他不禁蹙眉，顯露不悅之色。

「……什麼?你為何那樣看我?」

「啊……」我吞嚥嘴邊冒出來的話語。你要如何向摯友解釋……不對，從今天開始，他成為我的戀人……你擔憂他的精神狀況是否穩定，你怎麼能向戀人闡述這些?那只是縱聲大笑而已……對嗎?

不過是夢境的如實反應。類似所謂的夢遊症的現象。

「你在……獰笑。」

魯路修雙眼閃爍一下，他蹙眉的不悅之色轉為疑惑不解。「在我熟睡的時候?」

我點頭以示贊同，魯路修的尷尬窘迫替換成他專屬的標誌神情，也就是對世上一切都感到枯燥乏味的表情，那神情彷彿他的商標一樣辨識度極高。

「還有?」

我開口停頓片刻，接著再度閉上嘴巴。沮喪失落地嘆了口氣，爾後我再度嘗試為他說明一切。「呃……你的笑聲令人感到毛骨悚然。」

對方眨眨眼睛。「喔。」

  
剎那間，我們凝視著彼此，他的笑容有些不自然。「抱歉，我沒察覺在睡眠中發出嗤笑，會對你產生極大的困擾。從今以後，我會注意隱藏內心的自得其樂，以免對你造成不便。」

該死，他可能開始感到垂頭喪氣。

「你知道那不是我的意思。」

  
「不是嗎？」他殷勤地莞爾一笑。

「當然不是!你知道我喜歡你笑起來的時候，只……只是並非那種笑法，」我的論點缺乏說服力，我尤其痛恨自己灼燙的雙頰，揭示自己因為臉紅而陷入窘迫的境地。

「啊，好吧……我答應你未來入睡的時候不會發出怪笑。」

他翻身背對我。

  
「晚安，朱雀。」

我輕聲感嘆著，伸手將他拽入懷裡，拒絕讓他含怒不語地獨自生悶氣。

「你知道我愛你，神經過敏的傻瓜王子。別再慍怒了。」

  
「好的，很好。」

  
儘管他沒有遵守諾言。

我每夜待在他的寢室，雖然最近幾週的跡象逐漸減少，我屢次以凝視天花板，聆聽急劇止息的奇異嗤笑告終。

  
至於現在，握住槍枝的手部猛烈搖晃，憑藉滿溢淚水的眸畔對他怒目而視，並且朝他吶喊一些低俗的髒話，不知何故，我的思緒只能飄到第一個晚上……當我聽聞Zero在我床邊獰笑的聲音，睡在那裡的人正是魯路修。

  
當時我便明白了，如同我總是知道一樣。

然而我不願去相信。

我不能。

  
他的笑聲響徹我的腦海，淹沒他朝我暴怒狂吠的話語，他眼中可憎的殷紅符號讓我的靈魂生厭。

哈哈哈，朱雀，哈哈哈。

  
……

（註1）ASEEC，全名為Camelot's Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps，中文翻譯為特別派遣嚮導技術部，朱雀晉升為七騎以後，改名為卡米洛特，意為傳說中亞瑟王的都城所在地。


	2. Chapter 2

  
第二章 聲淚俱下

「你是我力量的泉源，為此我願意用一切所愛進行交換，因為你的給予而無法自拔。」  
──Skillet樂團，《墜入黑暗深淵》部分歌詞

魯路修·蘭佩洛基熟睡時再也不笑了。

真是愚蠢，無聊空虛地想要從魯路修偽造生活的表層底下，尋找一絲他已經走火入魔的暗示。時隔一年，明天應該是我重返阿什弗德學院的第一天，此時我應該倒頭就睡。反而卻發現自己無法入眠，幾個小時之間，暴躁易怒地瀏覽某個男人的攝像鏡頭，也就是我曾經一度將他出賣給父親的那個男人。

我最要好的朋友。我最棘手的敵人。我從前的戀人。

  
過去一年，有一團燃燒的怒火不斷盤踞於我的內心，我時常因為胸口沸騰的烈怒而陷入天人交戰。

  
我憎恨他。

（我愛慕他。）

  
我無法饒恕他。

  
（我想原諒他。）

但是，我仍舊無法明白，他為什麼……那樣……對待尤菲。美好、溫和、善解人意的尤菲。

而且，倘若我所觀看的影片鏡頭攝像具有可信度的話，我或許還是不會完全信任這份錄像。儘管Zero復出，重新在世人面前顯現，儘管就在昨日，他戲劇化地挽救了黑色騎士團成員，表面上……不知道為什麼，那不可能……魯路修確實沒有恢復記憶，即使現在也是如此。

直到明天早上我在阿什弗德學院公開露面之前，過去一整年，我沒有充分的時間參與魯路修生命的每一刻，但是我會儘可能填補過去遺漏的時間，不再缺席。

「攝影機多久才會監控他一次?」數小時以前，我曾經徵求過維蕾塔的說明，然而，她急躁地站在門邊的出入口，顯然對我質疑她部門的監控能力感到百般厭惡。「他是否有任何一刻落在攝影鏡頭以外?任何時間地點都包含在內，他可能跑到視野的死角?」  


  
她顯然在藐視我的權威。「當然沒有。」

「你們也有拍攝浴室裡的情況嗎？」

  
她停頓片時，維蕾塔謹慎地思索我的話語，彷彿我在用冷僻的陷阱題測試她。「我們的女性職員沒有對那部分進行監控，但是……沒錯，攝像機還是一直在拍攝目標對象，對他進行全天候監視。」

我草率地瞥了她一眼。「即使在他洗澡沐浴的時候?」

  
維蕾塔似乎被朱雀冒犯了。「是的。」

問題獲得確認之後，我發出輕微的聲響，試圖忽略一絲由她的話語所點燃的怒意。多麼奇怪，即使他的罪狀罄竹難書，他所犯下的惡行，他所扼殺的生靈……在得知有人瞧見他一絲不掛的模樣之後，我發現自己依舊打從心底為之氣結。

（蠢死了。）

「那麼他熟睡的情況呢？」

  
她用詭異的眼神看著我。「樞木卿，我高度懷疑……」

「妳有在監控他睡眠的情況?」我堅定不移地重複原話。

我的腔調令她不滿地蹙眉，但是無論如何她都點頭表示監控照常開放。不管她多麼痛恨我和Orange事件之間的關聯，她仍然不得不尊敬圓桌武士。

即使這些發言使她的舌頭幾乎灼傷。

「非常好，我沒有多餘的問題。妳可以離開了。」

「是的，樞木卿。」

  
我感覺她憤怒的瞪視彷彿在我頭上燒出窟窿。儘管如此，她離開房間之際，依舊向我行了尊敬的鞠躬禮。我的雙眼瞇成狹窄的縫隙，在那個足以覆蓋牆壁的螢幕上，遍及為數眾多的視窗，滿載魯路修在去年不同時間的臉孔。  


展現給我看。向我露出其他人沒注意的馬腳。

Zero

然而，無論我虛擲多少時間盯著螢幕不放，無論我快進多少小時的鏡頭影像，他看起來依舊沒有什麼區別。嘴角仍然浮現和顏悅色的笑容。他的雙眼能夠讓人打從心裡溫暖起來。和藹的笑聲尚未被Geass的狂氣所玷汙。

  
（假的。那全部都是虛幻的。）

  
我對自己無能為力尋找蛛絲馬跡感到相當氣憤……任何線索都好……可以用來指明「他恢復記憶」的線索，我的拳頭砸向控制台。

  
我立刻受到一段音頻的刺激，之前快速瀏覽許多影片的播放源，便匆忙地將影片關掉，這些影片囊括的時間包含不同年日。

「欸，羅洛……」

  
「魯路修，你不應該……」

  
「會長，妳確定我們應當……」

  
「哥哥，那……」

  
「夏莉，什麼……」

  
「啊，魯魯，你……」

「尤菲……」

  
我的四肢僵硬、動彈不得。

  
心臟猶如跳出喉嚨，我迅速以手觸碰控制台，靜音和取消靜音，自動倒帶和重複播放，不顧一切地想要從影片之中定位聲音來源。聲音微弱幾不可聞，由於音量不夠高亢，只能稱呼它為耳邊絮語。

然而我知道自己聽見了什麼。

找到線索了，你這個婊子養……

理所當然地，魯路修若是牽涉其中，事情總會不可避免地朝向未知的方向發展，我挖掘自己不曾預期的東西。

我在鍵盤敲擊一些關鍵字，複數的螢幕整合成大型的視頻，牆面充滿魯路修三個月前待在寢室的情況。我又壓下兩次按鈕，攝影機放大臥榻的景物，最終清楚呈現他的容貌。不出所料，眼前的景象引起熟悉的勃然大怒，自從看見尤菲米亞額前噴濺的鮮血，慍怒時常在我的靜脈流竄，他原本不惜發動聖戰也要拯救的人們，如今他用這些人的血泊替尤菲塗抹汙名，在Zero把她變成怪物以後，Zero手中的槍枝，也就是魯路修的手……平穩而毫不動搖地結束她的生命。  


  
然而，魯路修在睡眠時哭泣的場景，令我所有的思緒一掃而空。

為什麼？

  
那根本沒有道理。大腦拒絕處理我所看見的景象。魯路修永遠不會哭泣。永遠不會。

  
儘管我們在孩提時代只有共度一年，在徹底分道揚鑣之前，我們在少年時期也唯獨共同經歷數個月。儘管如此，我至少對魯路修擁有豐富淵博的知識，而且我明瞭他的驕傲永無止境。一直以來，無論身處於任何情況下，他一律拒絕讓自己痛哭流涕。當他告訴我自己親眼目睹母親的謀殺案……這次事件直接導致娜娜莉身體癱瘓，即使現代醫學也無法救治，他的雙眼蘊含悲涼苦澀的盛怒。當我初次毫無意義地毆打他瘦小的身軀,我也注意到他只是以大膽挑釁的憤怒眼神瞪著我。即使我弄髒他的臉龐，在完美白皙的不列顛尼亞皮膚製造瘀青。當他走過堆積如山的屍體遺骸，魯路修的眼睛穩定地直視前方，正當我為了橫山遍野的屍體淚流滿面之際，他的決心也未曾動搖，當我不時別過頭去，看著自己的國家被人奴役，土地受到摧殘，魯路修傲慢地宣示他想要粉碎祖國的意圖。

  
但是……

「……朱雀……」

我詫異地眨動眼睫。他的聲音十分微弱，幾乎不存在。我知道他在說話的理由，只是因為此刻我凝視著他開闔的嘴唇。我將音量調到最大，由於靜音之後總是會響起的嗡鳴聲而感到退縮，每當影片錄音從寂靜轉為有聲的時候，總是會出現這種雜音。接著我坐下來靠在椅背上，除了等待以外不採取任何行動。

  
隨著幾分鐘的流逝，他終於再度輕聲啟齒，他的嗓音由於墜入夢鄉而顯得含糊不清。

  
「ほんとう に……ごめん なさい……」  
「hontou ni……gomen nasai……」

  
「什麼？」我稍微張開嘴巴，不可置信地瞪著對方。監視紀錄並未指出魯路修出現新的習慣，也就是他擁有夜間夢囈的傾向。資料中確實沒提到他睡覺時用日語說夢話。  


  
或許維蕾塔的團隊成員認為那些聲音全是胡言亂語，並沒有任何實質意義?大多數不列顛尼亞人無法辨識日語的存在，因為查爾斯·D·不列顛尼亞在八年前下令禁止使用日語。

然後，他的話語令我恍然大悟。

  
（朱雀。我很對不起。）

我憤怒地咬牙切齒。因為他所做的一切，每次都會對我造成傷害，魯路修屢次為特別關心他的人們帶來痛苦。他竟敢在自己還不記得的時候道歉……

「……許して……下さい……」  
「……yurushite……kudasai……」  
（……原諒我……拜託你……）

電光石火之間，我很懷疑自己是否獲得Geass的能力，我的視野滿佈鮮紅。我甚至沒有察覺自己的雙手由於憤慨而顫抖不已。

  
你怎麼敢。魯路修。你怎麼敢尋求我的原諒?

「……尤菲……」

  
你怎麼敢親口說出她的名字?

「……やめる……やめる……おれ わ……」  
「……yameru……yameru……ore wa……」

  
魯路修開始在睡眠中拚命掙扎、胡蹦亂跳，他的身體在床單上扭曲成不雅觀而笨拙的形狀，閉合的眼瞼底下依舊淚如泉湧。

「……これ お……のぞんで いない……いいや！いいや！」  
「……kore o……nozonde inai……iiya! Iiya!」

螢幕上，他的軀幹劇烈地抽搐痙攣，接著他直立上半身，從橫躺的模樣改為坐姿，並且發出聲嘶力竭的尖叫，他的聲響幾乎震破我的耳膜，我的腦袋基於痛苦反射性的搖晃，此時我胡亂敲打音量控制的按鈕。我必須設法按到適當的按鈕。他嘶吼的聲音突破音障，聽起來彷彿爆炸之後的衝擊波。然後力道逐漸減弱，直到音量遠低於聲爆的水平。（註1）

我呆愣地望著羅洛闖進魯路修的臥室。「哥哥！哥哥！你怎麼了?」

魯路修在毫無知覺的情況下繼續尖叫，他雙目圓睜卻什麼也沒看見，經歷了片刻的優柔寡斷之後，羅洛舉起手臂揮到空中，接著運用粗暴的摑掌將他拍醒。魯路修軟綿綿地倒在被單上，喘得上氣不接下氣。

「羅洛?什麼……?」他最終設法從夢境清醒，以困惑茫然地表情抬頭凝視張冠李戴的兄弟。

「你在尖叫。」羅洛立即告訴對方，他通常對一切感到麻木而毫不在意，如今臉上竟浮現擔憂的表情。

「你在做噩夢嗎？」

「我……」魯路修稍作停頓，然後他的目光失去焦點，顯得茫然無措。「我……我不知道。我究竟是怎麼了……」

他的聲音逐漸削弱，接著他抬頭看著羅洛，眼神帶有一股真實的絕望。「我感覺好像有什麼很、很重要的事情。羅洛……有什麼……我感覺自己忘了某件事。不應該被人遺忘的事。我不……你能夠明白嗎，羅洛?我忘記了什麼?」

羅洛處之泰然地望著他。「什麼也沒有，哥哥，只是一場噩夢。」

魯路修不自然的紫色眼眸慢慢移開視線。「是……是的，你說得沒錯。」

然而那是錯的。

徹頭徹尾的錯誤。

噁心感從我的下腹升起，以往那裡只有滔天怒火。

我對他所做的事。

而他……

他……

  
「尤菲……停下來……停下來……我不想要這樣。不要！不要！」

（註1）sound barrier:音障,高速飛行的物體(如飛機、火箭)速度增加到接近音速時，物體前方的空氣因來不及散開而受到壓縮，密度、溫度突然增加，阻礙該物體向前飛行，這種現象叫做音障。人們曾以為聲速是飛機速度不可逾越的障礙，故有此名。

Sonic boom:聲爆,是在空氣中運動的物體速度突破音障時，產生衝擊波而伴生的巨大響聲。音爆的聲音能量巨大，聽起來像爆炸一樣。

  
………………………………………………

  
譯者感想:

全世界只有兩個人知道的語言，這不是很浪漫嗎？雖然沒有到全世界，頂多只有機情局和皇室。

魯路修……感覺身心都已經屬於日本人了?連說夢話用的都不是自己本國的語言。不愧是Zero,敬業到這種程度，令人甘拜下風。

  
百萬Zero那一集，魯路修說只要有心，我們都是日本人，不知朱雀聽完作何感想。

  
朱雀:你一個不列顛尼亞人在胡扯什麼?

  
魯路修國籍變更的原因是嫁給（?）朱雀嗎？

不過殖民政策一般會消滅當地的語言，我覺得這段歷史和code geass系列結合起來很不錯，很少看見其他同人文使用相同的切入點，畢竟動畫基本上是全世界都在說日語的狀態，欣賞日語版比較不會有直觀的感受。（連皇室都在說日語，到底是誰在殖民誰啦！）


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 哀悼哭泣

  
「我為何與你墜入熱戀?

無論多少時光流逝，

我以為你永遠都在……

然而你卻選擇了不同的道路。」

  
────東方神起《為什麼喜歡你》

  
魯路修·蘭佩洛基在睡眠時哭泣。

  
羅洛離開房間就寢以後，我長時間盯著螢幕。我茫然地注視著一切，魯路修和自己下西洋棋，在經歷過沒有印象的噩夢之後，他顯然想要透過對弈的方式，避免自己再度墜入夢鄉。我凝視著他在棋盤桌前打瞌睡，他以單手支撐頭顱，就像課間小憩的時候，他總是會做出的模樣。我望著魯路修在漫長的時光中清醒，踉踉蹌蹌地返回床鋪，隨後，當我眨眼的瞬間，發現自己臉頰上殘留乾涸的淚痕。

那樣說不通。

  
皇帝的Geass可能還在生效，然而，在魯路修睡眠期間，Geass的效力有所衰退?

  
他真的恢復記憶了嗎？之所以在清醒時沒露出破綻，只是因為他精通於演戲技巧?

又或者魯路修悲痛到了極點，撕心裂肺的悲痛足以克服最頑強的Geass?

我渾身不由自主地發顫。

不，那改變不了什麼。

  
他仍舊是Zero。

沒錯吧?

那裡並不存在任何意義。

  
魯路修對我抱以溫暖和煦的淺笑，他紫色的眼眸滿溢溫柔的神情。自從孩提時代結束以後，我未曾看過他以柔情似水的目光看著我。

「好久不見了，朱雀。」

「真令人懷念，魯路修，」我沒有注意到自己也以略微的笑意回覆對方。

夏莉從我身旁出現，她一如既往地活潑富有朝氣，接著利瓦爾從我背後跳出來，米蕾自然於半晌之後闖進教室。我與他們交談歡笑，魯路修絮絮叨叨責備米蕾的模樣引人發噱……但是我完全不知道自己應該說些什麼。根本沒有任何意義。

如果他再度成為Zero,他怎麼能那樣看我?

  
他怎麼能夠對我面帶笑容，既然魯路修回想起我在他所鄙視的父親面前，把他的臉按在地板摩擦?

  
假如他回想起娜娜莉，知道她被人偷走了，他怎麼還能無憂無慮地歡笑?

  
根本一點道理也沒有。

  
一整天下來，我感到幾分古怪的茫然，可能是因為睡眠不足引發的暈眩，主要是由於我目前所經歷的狀況，帶給自己超現實的奇異感受。與所有人共進午餐這種事……感覺起來十分離奇，特別是當魯路修開玩笑地揶揄我，沒有暴露Zero身份的時候。

  
我幾乎渴望拆穿一切。

（來看我是否能夠抹煞那張虛偽的笑臉，摧毀索然無味的虛假面容。畢竟那張臉顯得太過愚昧無知。）

參加米蕾所舉辦的歡迎會之前，我徹夜瀏覽魯路修過去兩個月睡眠情況的監視紀錄。根據我個人的經驗，當魯路修陷入熟睡狀態時，他的防備心也會跟著鬆懈下來，按照慣例，他長期隱藏於無聊表情下的情緒，會在睡眠時期展現出來。

  
在他計畫讓不列顛尼亞走向崩解的數個月以來，他反覆而持續不斷地大笑。

而根據我所瀏覽的紀錄，去年，他顯然每個晚上都在哭泣。可是為什麼會這樣?

為了他甚至不記得的妹妹?

因為我使他的計畫灰飛煙滅?

  
為了尤菲?

  
我對理解這件事的渴望超乎一切，我希望能夠明白魯路修為何犯下十惡不赦的罪行。

我對探知真相的渴求能夠說是望眼欲穿，我幾乎想要懇求VV賦予我Geass的能力，那個應受咒詛的力量促使我的摯友走火入魔。或許他還沒徹底發瘋，但是必定已經來到瘋狂的邊緣。我想要逼迫魯路修告訴我前後始末，直接撕開他的靈魂，從中竊取秘密。

魯路修時常在睡眠狀態下說日語，當他泣不成聲的時候，整個監視團隊都在一旁見證。我試圖不要被他垂淚到天明的模樣所影響，但是聽見你多年來禁止訴說的母語，聆聽、思考本國的語言……彷彿在重度汙染的城市呼吸睽違已久的新鮮空氣。在我們共度舒適宜人的夏季的時候，我為他開辦愚蠢的小課程，以便能夠幫他學習當地的語言，而魯路修可以透過我的教導熟記日語，促使我對已然失去的友人心生憐憫。理所當然地，我現在結識不少新朋友，像是基諾、阿妮亞、妮娜、夏莉、米蕾、利瓦爾，還有無窮無盡的……但是我很清楚，正如同我所厭惡承認的事實，倘若沒有魯路修的存在，我可能永遠都沒有機會稱呼這些人為「朋友」。該死，要不是魯路修介入，甚至連亞瑟也不會跟我在一起；畢竟是他拜託米蕾允許學生會成員在校地範圍內飼養寵物。

  
而且現在我還想起，要不是魯路修出面協助的話，嚴格來說甚至無法保證我的存活。我依然記得陌生的蒙面人從對面的街口望過來，人影穿戴滑稽的斗篷，手勢更加荒誕可笑（魯路修總是很強調戲劇性），看著陌生人主動承擔那些用來誣告我的罪行，我討厭回想起那天，因為坦白而言……

最初半晌，我曾經愛過Zero。

起先，他彷彿Eleven夢寐以求的一切。拒絕向趾高氣昂的不列顛尼亞卑躬屈膝的男人，為了解放違背本願遭受奴役的國家，進而發動聖戰，（由於我鑄下的罪愆導致日本淪為戰敗國）。他拯救了我，我依稀能夠記得瘦削胳膊摟住我的觸感，愚蠢的斗篷保護性地將我包裹在臂彎裡，他抱緊我從橋樑一躍而下。我依然記得充滿自信的聲音在我耳邊訴說:「你將會由我帶走，樞木朱雀，你已經安全了。」

我還能追憶往昔他躺臥於我身側發出的恐怖笑聲，他一定是被自己鑄造的謊言所取悅，才會發出毛骨悚然的竊笑。

該死的。

無論經過多少時間，我仍舊無法擺脫既定的思維模式。他是我的知己兼任仇敵。我對他愛恨交織。思念此人的同時，也恨不得殺死他。我為自己施加於其身的痛苦感到後悔，卻渴望對他造成更深的傷害。

「……朱雀……」

  
我驚訝的從椅子上跳起來，方才我顯然沉浸在離經叛道的記憶之中，遺忘早先還在播放的錄音。

  
「……どうして?」  
「……doushite?」

為什麼?為什麼怎樣?

「……どうして きみ を……すき に なって……しまったんだろう？ 」  
「……doushite kimi wo……suki ni natte……shimattandarou? 」

我無法呼吸，根本喘不過氣來。

胡扯。他在撒謊。

我必須停止觀看錄影內容。

（我為什麼會愛上你?）

我感到噁心想吐，於是伸手關閉蠢笨的錄像，期間雙手搖搖欲墜。我應該停止拷問自己如斯。當今我乃圓桌武士，不列顛尼亞身份位階最高的軍官，宣誓將殖民母國的敵人屠戮殆盡。

  
宣誓誅殺Zero。

我必須確定敝人的職責所在。我務必知曉己身的本份。

  
於是我在隔日把他逼入牆角。向對方傾訴我的計畫，用誠摯殷切的眼神語調，懇求他別對我撒謊。

「所以，日本人已經不再需要Zero了。」

（請不要成為Zero。）

  
當魯路修以手機貼近耳朵，聽見娜娜莉聲音的時候，他立刻發出幾分堪比喉嚨被人掐住的窒息聲，我的心隨之下沉。畢竟我明瞭他可以運用花言巧語欺騙世人，唯獨無法對娜娜莉言不由衷。他會對自己珍惜的人撒謊，凡是任何對他具有重要意義的人們，他都會設法進行欺騙，甚至連對自己也無法坦率……然而僅有娜娜莉屬於常規以外。

  
然而，他回頭望了我一眼，神情帶有幾分迷茫，眼中包含一絲疑惑……而我開始感到相當納悶。

  
「呃……我想妳找錯人了，」他接著啟齒說道，乍聽之下貌似對這個問題感到不知所措。

那有可能嗎？

  
他真的沒有恢復記憶?

  
魯路修和這次嶄露頭角的蒙面者或許不是同一個人?

  
（既然如此……目前為止，假扮成Zero的人是誰?）

魯路修將手機交還給我，當他凝視我向娜娜莉道別的時候，臉上惱羞成怒的表情顯得過分唐突。我並非捏造謊言的高手，但是持續一年對我所認識的每個人扯謊，這份經驗把我訓練得很好。我掛斷通話，緩緩抬頭仰視我的朋友?敵人?紫晶一般的眼瞳。

  
「朱雀，剛才那是什麼意思?」對方嚴肅鄭重地要求我回答。

「啊……我……」

  
「你也知道我只有一位兄弟。」

  
或許我應當深思熟慮再回答。

  
「呃，她……她在幼年時期失去自己的兄長，而且總督曾經讓我看過一張相片，他看起來跟你長得很像，所以我想……」我率先縫好嘴上的拉鍊，避免自己爽快地知無不言，言無不盡。若是連守口如瓶也做不到，我未免顯得太過愚昧無知。

  
他默不作聲地審視我半晌，由於對我的談吐感到費解，而使他的眉宇之間有些扭曲。

  
「你的行為舉止相當詭異，朱雀，」魯路修慢條斯理地說道。「從你去年離校開始。」

  
去年……?

  
喔，我幾乎遺忘了過去的仇恨。

  
  
通往宿舍的大門驟然推開，隨後在幾秒之間啪嗒一聲關上，粗糙刺耳的呼吸聲像是揮動皮鞭一樣打破沉默。

我不用看對方就能明白那人是誰。

我還沒準備好面對他。

  
「你要離開。」

  
我尚未做好充足準備。

  
「沒錯。」

  
我繼續背對著他，不願面對那人，觀看那張可憎可鄙、令人厭棄的臉龐（儘管魯路修的容顏依舊明艷動人）。我的雙手攥緊在床上敞開的行李箱邊緣。

  
「為什麼?」

  
「我的職位獲得晉升，」我的回答十分唐突，話語在我口中從希望的泉源轉化為絕望的灰燼。

沉默君臨一切。

  
「什麼功勳促使你一路平步青雲的高升?」

  
將你出賣給汝等深惡痛絕的男人。

  
「因為我逮捕了Zero。」

  
「你……噢，恭喜你。你是怎麼做到的……」

  
「閉嘴。」

  
「呃?」

  
「我叫你住口。」

  
他保持緘默一段時間，我幾乎忘記了他的存在。粗魯地將私人用品扔進行李箱，大體上我已經不太在乎衣服是否折疊起來，或是東西有無排列整齊。我只想要離開，逃離房間，擺脫學校，脫離此生。

  
（但是我無法結束此生，因為站在後方的人命令我活下去。）

「對不起。」

「為什麼道歉?」我對他大聲咆哮，手掌的力道幾乎要折斷牙刷。

「我明白她對你而言意義非凡。我很抱歉Zero……」

  
「別……只是……不要繼續說下去。」

這次他保持足夠漫長的沉默，使我能夠徹底收拾所有私人物品。（雖然房間裡屬於我的東西本來就不多。）

「你曾經愛過她嗎?」魯路修輕聲詢問。

我急促地倒抽一口涼氣，忽然暗自竊喜我不用轉身面對他。他看不見我神經兮兮地陷入天人交戰。

「是的，」我的牙齒幾乎快咬斷自己的舌頭。

「……我明白了。」我聆聽他在地毯上挪動腳跟的跫音。「是我疼愛羅洛的方式，或者……?」

他的音調逐漸減弱，直到聲音幾不可聞，然而即便我聽不清楚他的話語，我依舊能夠領略他的言下之意。我突如其來地渴望傷害他。我想目睹嫣紅的血潭覆蓋完美無瑕的白皙肌膚，如同他謀殺尤菲，使她渾身浸泡在血泊裡的方式。但是皇帝命令我不准傷害他，總而言之，他是引誘CC落入圈套的誘餌。呃，那樣就好。  


  
因為我早已學會運用肢體暴力以外的方式傷害別人。

畢竟我從他身上學會惡語傷人的技巧。

「我愛她，」我單刀直入地開口，火冒三丈地怒視床鋪另一側漆成白色的牆垣，頃刻間魯路修一語不發，顯然是在整理自己的思緒。

「……你吻過她?」

  
「是的。」

儘管嚴格來說她才是主動親吻我的人。當時我目瞪口呆地站在原地，全身僵硬，完全動彈不得。

魯路修說出下一句話，他的聲音絲毫沒有變得沙啞哽咽。

「你……和她發生性關係了嗎?」

沒有。「是的。」

  
我開始討厭他噤若寒蟬的態度。

我勒令自己擺出橫眉怒目的神色，緩慢地轉過身來面對他。我期盼他臉上浮現……或許近似於憤慨，甚至是受傷的的情緒。他反而溫柔地遙望著我，眼神帶有幾分憐憫和悲愴。

  
「你不擅長說謊，朱雀。」

  
  
「朱雀。」魯路修踩著步伐朝我邁進。「發生什麼事了?」

「什麼也沒有，」回覆對方的聲音過分嘶啞，我依舊沈湎於回憶之中。

他臉上勾起的微笑左右不對稱，似乎顯得不太平衡。「你撒謊的技巧有待加強，朱雀。」

「別去批判我。」

魯路修嘆了口氣。「你瞧，我不確定你發生什麼狀況，也不曉得前因後果，然而……我們依然是朋友，對嗎？」

我抬頭打量對方。我究竟可以說些什麼?

「我……」

「很多年前，我們互相承諾，無論發生什麼事，我們永遠都是朋友。」

他的說法與尤菲過世以後，他和我通訊的話語極其相似，由於過分接近而使人危機感頓生，當時我懷抱殺害他的意圖進入蘭斯洛特。

我還能說什麼？

「一直都是。」

  
我的答案令他笑顏逐開，比我之前看過的樣貌更加隨和溫順。而且他的眼角流露的柔和神情一直沒有褪去，魯路修緩慢地傾身向前，靠近我的臉頰。

如果我想要的話，我有充分的時間可以拉開雙方的距離。

（但是我沒有推開他。）


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 謊話連篇

  
「我在昔日犯下的錯誤，使彼此陷入困獸猶鬥的局面，我無法抹消以往做過的事情，但是我明白還有什麼比昔日錯誤更加重要。所以，究竟是你還是我執著於過往無法改變之物？我知道當彼此各執一詞，無法同意對方立場的時候，我因為過分盲目喪失了理智，但是你現在應該可以了解我。」

────────Skillet樂團《相信》

真正的魯路修·蘭佩洛基在酣夢正香的時候放聲大笑。

只有瑕疵品才會在睡覺時痛徹心扉地懺悔抽泣。

  
當我佇立於此處，凝望周圍所有監視團隊成員眼角通紅，因為懈怠而無精打采的模樣，我頓時靈光乍現，忽然希望自己能早些時候察覺某個細節。

當我隨意瀏覽魯路修數週以來的睡眠習慣剪輯，Zero再度現身令我暴跳如雷，畢竟我畏懼於自己必須親手殺死魯路修的可能性，以致於疏忽事關重大的細節。

我未曾看過Zero復出以後的監視錄影帶。

  
一面嚴厲譴責自己的愚蠢窩囊，我俯身向前，身體擦過機情局成員的肩膀，飛快地在鍵盤上輸入指令，欄位以下顯示所有之前拍攝的視頻。我依序瀏覽拍攝鏡頭的日期和時間，旋即以陰暗的樂趣挑選米蕾歡迎會的夜幕時分。

發言者病態的笑聲傾瀉於房間四周，我發現自己也參與了他嘲笑我依舊被矇在鼓裡的行列。

我應該及早通曉一切。而非毫不知情。

我分明比任何人還要更加了解魯路修，我應該在須臾間察覺事有蹊蹺才對。

但是我再次被自己的希望蒙蔽雙眼，無法看清事情的真相。我想要（現在依然想要）不顧一切地相信他，相信我親密殘酷的朋友，以致於讓我忽略本身的直覺。

在那場行動，也就是成群結隊的奇異Zero軍團從容不迫地逃脫處決的時候，當Zero透過大型螢幕俯瞰我，宛如戀人般，訴說他對我內在本質的深入了解，我便已經知道一切。

  
當Zero以西洋棋挑戰修奈澤爾，點名以我作為他的戰利品的瞬間，我便已經洞察一切。

當Zero移動國王，把王也當成戰勝敵人的武器之一，何況魯路修從孩提時代下棋的時候總是如此行走，使我足以理解詳情。

在魯路修懇求夏莉別再讓他失去任何人的時候，我應該心知肚明。

他在適逢夏莉葬禮的時候缺席，我當時也許早已看出端倪。

我隱約察覺事有蹊蹺，但是我拒絕讓自己認清真相。

而當我凝視手中的電話時，那個既美麗又令人生厭的名字大膽放肆地顯示於手機螢幕上，我懷疑自己是否早已猜到來者何人，那個男孩是傲慢與仁慈的奇異混合體，賦有兩種人格特質的男孩，如今儼然成為龐然巨獸，肆意危害他人的畸形怪物。

我發誓再也不要為了偏袒他，而使自己變得盲目、毫無判斷力可言。

「魯路修……你是Zero嗎？」

接著手機終端發出奇特的窒息聲，令我回想起數週前他對娜娜莉聲音的回應方式……當時他讓我徹底相信他所編造的謊言。

我對他的謊言厭倦得無以復加。

「你說得沒錯，」他輕聲說道，但是一字一頓都包含了些許驕傲。「我是……Zero。」

一年前，他在面具裂為兩半後說出相同的話。

我早已得知，我有所預料。然而因為某些難以深究的原因，那無法阻止他的話語宛如最鋒利的劍刃刺透我的心臟。我闔上眼簾，藉此撐過猛烈的痛苦，痛恨自己還會在乎對方。我所在乎的男性竟然可以輕易殺死與他最親近的那些人，他帶給我的傷害遠超過全世界任何人。

而他竟敢向我尋求幫助。

「你以為我會接受你的要求嗎？」我大聲斥喝對方，現在我非常渴望把電話扔進腳邊的池塘，把想像中沉沒湖底的手機，當成他在湖泊溺斃的畫面。

「我沒有那麼想，」他支離破碎地說道，他的聲音沙啞乾澀，彷彿淚水還在眼眶打轉。我憎恨自己對他下意識地感到關切。「但是除你以外，我沒有其他人可以求問了。」

  
「多麼自私。」

  
「我知道！但是我只有你……只有你……」

  
只有我，哈?

  
假如此時此刻，我是他唯一可以求助的對象，除我以外，他無人能夠依賴，那麼這就是有利於我的條件。我會善用這個優勢逼迫他向我吐露肺腑之言。從他的靈魂直接窺探答案。

即使我必須以增加血債的方式作為要脅。

我儘早抵達樞木神社。無論我提早前往的舉動是否基於思鄉之情，或僅僅是自己的受虐傾向作祟，我對此根本無從得知。

返回八年前所在地比我預想地更加容易，卻也成為越發艱鉅的挑戰。我來到狹小破舊的倉庫，腳程與童年時期相較起來越顯快捷，現在我的雙腿抽長，身形高大，並以歷經風霜的眼眸凝視這裡的一切。

我最初的想法是……倉庫狹窄的空間令人難以忍受。

我不敢相信父親遲鈍到這種地步，兩個遭受流放的孩子，在異地飽受磨難，面容極為憔悴，而父親竟然以可悲的藉口辯稱倉庫是他們的庇護所，藉此開脫照顧他們的責任。當時我們都在奚落嘲笑不列顛尼亞人，對他們的處境表達不屑和蔑視，連我自己也包含在內，然而即使……我想假裝破舊不堪的倉庫是一間房舍，倉房顯然不適合讓動物寄居其中，更不用說體質孱弱的男孩和他不良於行的妹妹。  


  
然而，他們得以在極端的逆境倖存下來，劫後餘生者，不管是倔強的魯路修，還是善良的娜娜莉，我們三人一起分享充盈歡笑與喜悅的時刻。

究竟發生什麼事了?

是什麼改變了你，魯路修?

  
如今你我共渡的溫柔歲月為何一去不復返了?

絕望和傷害在我心裡劇烈翻騰，直到一切化為激昂的憤怒。Geass,一定是Geass的緣故。是的，魯路修對不列顛尼亞的遺恨貫穿多年，但是我想不起任何跡象表明他會在日後變成作惡多端的劊子手。中華聯邦的大宦官可不會弄錯，他們指責Zero出於善意迴避地上的螻蟻，小時候，只要還有別的選擇，他都不會隨意終結活物的性命……任何活物，他對蹂躪踐踏生命的作法深惡痛絕。

我依稀記得那一天，當我看見魯路修彎腰就近欣賞蝮蛇，也就是日本位居毒性之冠的致命蛇種的時候，我在瞬間淪落為恐懼的俘虜。對方轉過頭來望著我，嘴角浮現隱約的笑意，他優雅的指尖指向自己的最新發現，但是我的手拂過和服衣袴的摺痕，從口袋抓起匕首，在日本蝮蛇可以移動牠的腦袋瓜之前，以利器釘住蛇的頭部，致死的毒物成為我的手下亡魂。

「別殺牠！」接著魯路修發出慘叫，聲音堪比鬼哭狼嚎一般淒厲，彷彿屠戮生靈是他所能想到最可怖的概念，也是他精神深處潛伏的夢魘。即使我向他解釋，只要被日本蝮蛇的毒牙咬傷一口，人們就必須送醫治療，住院觀察數周，而且蝮蛇的毒性足以致一名孩童於死地……他依舊睜圓雙眼，以驚駭的眸光看著我。真實的恐懼……並非為了自己苟延殘喘的性命，而是我為了保護他，意圖使其一刀斃命的生物。

到底發生什麼事了?

這句話在我腦海反覆循環播放，我轉身從下方的街道一路爬向主要樓梯，當我停留於距離石階頂端幾英尺之處，我繞附近一圈，豎耳傾聽周圍的動靜，我凝視著紅色拱門下的石頭，藉此避開靈魂深處對他能夠到訪的殷殷期盼，以及為他出沒的景象擔心受怕。  


幾分鐘以後，我開始懷疑他是否會前來赴約。

  
然而，他接著抵達樞木神社，魯路修以中立而不偏不倚的眼神看著我，彷彿萬事萬物都與他毫無瓜葛，他顯然抽離自己所有的感情，而那種態度以往總是能讓我大發雷霆。

「我很驚異你會前來赴約，」當他攀登完所有樓層，兩人四目相交的瞬間，我冷漠地說道，我發現自己暫時為對方選擇了相同的服裝感到詫異。我之所以挑選阿什弗德制服的理由，是因為我只有這件東西無法代表不列顛尼亞，唯獨校服沒有隱喻效忠帝國冠冕的涵義。魯路修顯然不能用Zero的全副武裝登場，但是我預計他會穿著隨意的私服，完全沒預料他會穿得如此正式，而他的衣著令我回想起夏莉自殺的那一天……不，夏莉是被人謀殺的。

被她自己所深愛的男人剝奪生存的權利。

「我……我愛著魯魯。朱雀……你討厭他嗎？」

  
「我……曾經愛過他。」

  
「那現在呢？」

  
「你不配身為人類，你已經失去做人的資格了……」我齜牙咧嘴地說道，聲音滿懷惡意，他不願看著我的眼睛，隨著魯路修拒絕和我對視，並以刻薄譏諷的話語回答我所提出來的問題，在我胸口凝聚的憤怒開始越演越烈。

  
接著……魯路修跪了下來。以很久以前雙方初遇的時候，我所希望的方式向我卑躬屈膝。

「請原諒我，朱雀，」他低聲下氣地哀求我，即使現在，他烏黑的瀏海依舊遮蔽自己的雙眼。

「我無法原諒他。」

  
「沒有什麼事不能諒解。」

  
然而，世界上存在著不能原諒的罪孽，夏莉，那就是無法饒恕的罪惡。

  
他的面孔被我用腳板壓入泥地，我在一瞬間感覺身心舒暢。此時我將他的頭摩擦得嘎嘎作響，用力踩踏他的頭蓋骨後方，強迫他的臉頰擠壓碎石，我厭惡自己能夠藉此獲得樂趣。

「你以為我會原諒你嗎！？」

  
他回答我咆哮的每一句話，如同在旺盛的火苗底下，不斷增添柴薪一般，只是持續助長我的怒氣，他的謊言，他的操縱，他的殘忍，他的傲慢……此刻我對他的一切倒盡胃口，厭惡之情超越我從前所憎恨的任何事物（包含我自己在內）。灼熱滾燙的憤怒好似腐蝕我的劇毒，哽咽低泣寄宿在我的喉嚨，眼眶蘊含的淚水來勢洶洶。我傾盡自己所有的惡意朝他大聲嚷嚷，用盡全力將他的臉推向地球表面……岩塊壓住他的橫膈膜，現在他幾乎不能說話。

我震耳欲聾地咆哮著，為他所做的每件事……傷害的每個人。阿什弗德學生會、夏莉、卡蓮、娜娜莉、尤菲。

  
然而實際上，我只想為他傷害我的方式大吼大叫。

每一個溫柔的微笑，每一次甜蜜的親吻，每一次兩人穿過走廊輕輕拂過的雙手……他對待我的方式，彷彿技巧精湛的小提琴手彈奏樂器一般，在我的靈魂彈奏少許甜蜜的音符，直到最終除了淒涼、破敗的樂器殘骸以外，什麼也沒有留下。

「一定是因為你不願意原諒他。」

  
「如果你想要道歉，那麼就把尤菲復活啊！現在立刻！」

（告訴我，那並非全部都是謊言。）

  
「現在馬上用你的惡意拯救世界！」

  
（向我證明你在內心的某個角落，還是那個善良體貼的男孩。）

「你不想原諒他。」

  
「如果那是謊言，那麼將你的謊話貫徹始終到最後！」我聲嘶力竭地吶喊著，接著我拉起他襯衫的衣領。魯路修睜大雙眼，驚疑未定地看著我，他的面孔被汙泥和滲出血跡的刮傷所覆蓋。

「我無法抹消自己曾經做過的事！」魯路修呼喊著想要回答的聲音呼嘯而過，他的臉因為沉痛而扭曲。這也是裝出來的嗎?用來迷惑我的手段？

我應該怎麼判斷他何時在演戲?何時他的真實情緒表露無遺?

  
一點道理也沒有，既然他在童稚時期過份善良，寬容的程度令人難以忍受，他現在怎麼可能變得冷血無情?他怎麼可能對尤菲和夏莉的死無動於衷，卻又拚命使出渾身解數，確保我跟卡蓮能夠倖存於世?

「回答我，魯路修！」我厲聲叫嚷著，並且把他扔了出去，只是因為看著他猶如破舊娃娃摔下去，這個場景帶給我純粹的喜悅。「你為什麼對我施展活下去的Geass?」

魯路修緩慢地抬起頭來，他凝望著我，似乎顯得無話可說。他紫羅蘭色的眼睛鄭重地注視我，某些不知名的情緒潛藏在他的雙眸深處，但是我不願思索那究竟是何種情緒。

「為什麼！」我高聲呼喊著，這句話使我的喉嚨嚴重受損，我口裡發出的嚎叫彷彿啜泣一般。沉默片時以後，他避開我的眼睛，故作冷漠地回答我拋給他的所有問題。只是他的說法太過駭人聽聞，我從來沒有預料過有人會說出這麽醜惡的話語，凡是保有人性的生靈都不可能會如此回答。

但是……

  
他為什麼撇開視線，完全不願意看我?

假如他真的如此傲慢殘酷，全然厚顏無恥，他為什麼不大膽直視我的雙眼?

  
……喔。

  
我知道那種眼神。

  
八年來我不斷從窗戶和鏡面反射的倒影，看到相同的表情，那是某人出於瞬間的輕率，鑄下無法挽回的錯誤的表情，擁有這種神情的人們，於之後終其一生都在彌補自己的過錯……為了補償自己鑄下的罪孽，無論他們遭受多少殘忍不公的事情，一旦能夠贖罪，他們皆願意以此進行交換。

「我很久以前就已經原諒他了。」

  
這就是妳所看見的景象嗎？夏莉?這是妳為什麼願意原諒他殺害妳父親的原因?

  
這就是妳為什麼選擇相信他的理由，尤菲?

  
「你在說謊……不是嗎？」我輕聲說道，沒有真的期待自己能獲得回答。我逐一掃視周圍的灌木，留給雙方談話充足的時間進行緩衝，但是我並沒有真的在欣賞樹林。我只看見我們在狹窄倉庫一起共度的歡樂時光，當時，我學到並非所有不列顛尼亞人都和我幼年所想的一樣邪惡。我想要緊緊抓住過去的信念，即使最終它背叛了我。

魯路修凝視我伸過來、遞給他的手，彷彿他從來沒有見過我的掌心似的。

  
而他或許不曾真正擁有過。

  
或許，他只不過是希望我能在那裡，希望我能陪伴在他身邊，彷彿那是可以預料的必然定局。至少他表現成雙方相伴是不可避免的大勢所趨，起初，Zero在我身穿囚服的時候對我伸手，請求我加入他為之奮戰的行列。

多麼奇妙，我現今也在做相同的事。

  
他剛開始對我展露笑顏，子彈就飛過我們即將觸碰的指尖。

接著魯路修對我高聲尖叫的方式，以及他的胳膊受到不列顛尼亞士兵壓制的時候，令我感到受傷的程度，更甚於數日前發現夏莉冰冷屍體的時候。

  
他回頭看我的方式，也就是臉上浮現那種極其扭曲的表情，棲息於基爾福德的Knightmare上方，比親眼目睹尤菲米亞倒在自己血海的模樣帶給我更多傷痛。

  
然而，不用幾天的時間……我就已經明白，那是我第一次看見魯路修在清醒時哭泣。

我第一次看見真實的魯路修哭泣。

========================

作者提起R2第13話夏莉和朱雀討論他們對魯路修的感情，夏莉說起:「Watashi wa Lulu ga suki」（我喜歡魯路修），因為她的語氣太過鄭重，所以作者認為在日本的語境之中，此處的喜歡(suki)可以代換成「愛」，朱雀的回答也很妙，他沒有說「我已經不恨他了」，而是具體地表示「Boku wa...suki datta.」（我曾經喜歡/愛過他。）諷刺的是，CC在槍殺毛之前，說得也是類似的話語，「"Suki datta yo, Mao」（毛，我喜歡過你。）

  
在翻譯成英語版的時候，朱雀和CC使用的時態皆為過去式，所以，按照這個邏輯，朱雀當時對夏莉的回答可能是一個伏筆，暗示魯路修日後的命運，也就是主角會被說這句話的人裁決。這是一個愛慕對象被告白者殺死的獵奇故事。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 尖叫

「如果我告訴你，我早已洗滌煉淨自身的靈魂，  
如果我向你承諾，我會再度克制自己，  
你是否會為我敞開門扉，讓我得其門而入?  
允許我在你心裡保留一席之地?  
接納我現在的身份，而非反覆提點我過去是誰?」

  
────────道奇樂團《對不起》

  
魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞，神聖不列顛尼亞帝國第九十九代皇帝，在睡夢時發出驚心動魄的尖叫。

  
我第一次聽見這聲音的時候（作為零之騎士的最初夜晚），恐懼徹底攫獲我的心臟，彷彿胸腔內長出一隻實體的手，捏住供應血液和氧氣的部位。我這輩子從未移動得如此迅速，甚至包括我在阿什弗德學院拯救娜娜莉，躲避容易遭受機關槍攻擊的地點的時候。我在大廳全力衝刺，奔向魯路修的寢室，除了內褲以外我什麼也沒穿，彷彿命懸一線的人是我而非他，潛意識中把他的性命看得比我更為寶貴。

CC站在他門前，她冷靜沉著地凝視著門扉，她奇異的眼神凍結我心急如焚的腳步。

「什……」我說不出話，暫時忽略在我內裡壓縮的恐懼。（他快死掉了，而妳只是站在旁邊閒晃?妳到底在搞什麼鬼?）

  
她緩緩轉過頭來面對我，CC奇異的雙眸彷彿野狼的眼睛，冷凝的視線把我釘在原地。剎時我感到萬分緊張，此後卻逐漸適應那駭人的尖叫。（妳為什麼還站在那裡?），她嘴角勾勒的淺笑，充盈著我尚未開始理解的永恆憂傷。CC輕輕推開國王寢室的門扉，接著她轉向右後方，前往自己的房間……彷彿那裡沒有什麼不對勁。  


什麼?!

  
我貿然突破房間，我敢打賭自己跌跌撞撞闖入寢室的模樣，鐵定和步履維艱的新生幼貓一樣狼狽。而我準備好擊退任何動用嚴刑拷問他的刺客。然而，與此相反的是，……實際上……魯路修……沒有瀕臨死亡。依據我所瞥見的場景，他也沒有任何急迫的危險。只是他的喉嚨發出人耳完全無法承受的噪音。

  
掙扎也是徒勞，我爬向偌大的床鋪，這樣我便能看出他永無止境尖叫的原因。現在我靠得更近，我可以看見他……不可思議，那不可能……他還在睡夢中。

  
須臾之間，我只能詫異地望著他。

  
隨後，我回想起塵封數個月之久的記憶，我猝不及防地用手背拍擊他的面容。（而且忽略我心底冒出的一絲愉悅。）

  
駭人的慘叫中斷了，而一切驀然回歸沉寂。魯路修茫然地撐開眼皮，他飛快地扇動眼睫。我依然靜默不語。同一天稍早，我公開宣示效忠的男人，現在我以目光震懾他，眼神夾帶常人無法忍受的威壓。然而，他專注地凝視我的臉，他的面孔浮現醜陋難看的乾笑。

  
「朱雀，你真的那麼討厭我的笑聲嗎?」他慢條斯理地說道，話語潛藏的含意過於陰鬱。除非我失去聽覺，否則不可能誤判。

  
「你在尖叫，」我毅然決然地告訴對方。

  
他稍微揚起眉毛，神色有些詫異。「我明白了。」

俄頃之間，氣氛極為緊張，我們沉默地凝視著彼此。因為聲音突然缺席，而使我的耳朵增加不少壓力，彷彿自己意外墜入幾百英尺的深海之中。

  
「你夢到什麼了？」

  
他目不轉睛地看著我一會兒，魯路修像平時一樣面無表情。「娜娜莉。」

我不由自主地想要退縮，而他臉上再度凝聚殘忍的笑意。

  
混帳。

  
我緩慢從床沿滑落地面，並且在床邊站定就位。我惡狠狠地瞪著他腦袋之後的那堵牆，既然我的行為必須合乎忠誠的典範，則必須將自己握拳的手放在心臟前方，儘管我懷疑自己是否能對他產生忠誠之心。

  
「那就是全部了嗎？陛下?」

他的笑容放大，似乎察覺到我……的身體缺乏衣服的遮蔽。「或許吧!」

我咬緊牙關，轉身朝房間的出口走去，我嚴厲地苛責自己，居然在幾分鐘前讓恐懼支配自身，當我進入走廊漫步的時候，我勉強克制自己不要用力甩上後門。

  
CC顯然在那裡等我。

  
我們互相盯著彼此，漫長的沉默令人感覺不適（我與魯路修剛才相顧無言地望著對方，如今也出現相同的窘態），我費了一番力氣，終於打開話匣子:「什麼?」

  
她的表情稍微有所轉變，儘管神色似乎有些哀傷，但是又對現況帶有一絲興趣，她的面容摻雜兩種奇異的情緒。「你還沒領悟，不是嗎?」

  
這名女性過分奇特，我偶爾會懷疑自己是否能充分理解對方。

  
「領悟什麼?說清楚一點。」

  
她發出無精打采的悶哼，彷彿貓咪滿足的輕嘆。「嗯，我很懷疑。」

  
我偶爾會選擇忽視她的話語。

  
「當你想明白的時候，麻煩情讓我知道，」我冷不防地用力關門，延著長廊走向魯路修的寢室，剛才的動作正好可以滿足我想摔門的幼稚衝動。

  
二十分鐘以後，尖叫聲再度響起。

  
===========================

  
「所以呢？」魯路修提出質疑，反常的緋紅雙眼使我感到天旋地轉，他的視線足以對我造成壓制，讓我甚至不敢輕舉妄動。「那又怎樣?」

  
「我會讓你償還……」

  
「我所犯下的罪孽?」他發出短促的笑聲，由於喉音太過淒涼苦澀，他顯然不是為了傳達幽默感而發笑。「真有意思，親手發射芙蕾亞的男人竟然會說出這種話。」

  
「該死的，你很清楚那不是因為我……」

  
「哦，所以你想把責任推卸到我的身上?還是你想責怪Geass?或許你首先需要指責妮娜創造芙蕾亞?」

  
「這裡唯一需要指責的人是你!」我對他厲聲咆哮，手上的利劍因為重新燃起的暴怒顫抖不止。

  
「所以你會殺了我，」魯路修輕柔地說道，他臉上附贈的笑容，帶著諷刺一般的好意，他模仿純真友愛的形象。「為你珍貴的公主復仇……然後呢？朱雀?」

  
須臾之間，我只能目不轉睛地看著他。

  
我甚至不願承認……老實說，我根本沒想到久遠以後的未來。

  
他的笑意加深，貌似對我的糾結感到興味淋漓，他顯然可以清楚看穿我的想法，對他而言，我的思緒彷彿直接寫在臉上。「你會告訴皇族與其他騎士，Zero如何謀殺他們所愛戴的皇帝?Zero的手法究竟有多麼殘酷無情?而你是如何秉持公義將他斬於刀下?當他們反過來問你Zero是誰的時候，你要如何解釋?」  


我亟欲張嘴駁斥對方，但是魯路修再度開口說話了。

  
「你會告訴他們，Zero是下落不明的王子，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞，繼承權排行第十七順位的，然後呢……什麼?你以為我的兄弟修奈澤爾篡位以後，他會報答你?或許會在提高你騎士排行的順位?畢竟你一直對此念念不忘?」

  
談吐裡的嘲弄隨著話語層層遞進，他輕蔑自負的口吻燒灼我的耳朵，並使我的肺腑備感煎熬。

  
「你愚蠢得無可救藥，朱雀。你認為哪個解釋聽起來比較符合情理?遭受廢黜的王子為了替妹妹和母親的死復仇，設計殺害他的父親，並且帶領全世界向自己祖國開戰，使帝國之名蒙羞?又或者……一名遭受遺忘的Eleven，同為日本真正的末代領袖之子，他之所以處心積慮攀登高位，是為了方便接近皇帝身邊行刺，替自己遭受奴役的百姓復仇?」

  
我的喉嚨幾乎可以嘔出膽汁。

  
「我來告訴你會發生什麼事，樞木朱雀。他們會處決你，將你處以極刑或是直接殺死。至於日本人則會為你歡呼喝采，稱頌你為英雄和殉道者，然而，不列顛尼亞人會把你當成Numbers不可信任的鐵證，他們會大規模滅絕全世界的其他人種。而且在這之後，修奈澤爾將會率領不列顛尼亞發動媲美十字軍東征的戰役，摧毀這個世界其餘的政府，以及鎮壓世上殘留的反抗勢力……而修奈澤爾終將君臨一切。」  


他的話語帶給我毛骨悚然的可怕感受。

  
我以無聲的恐懼望著他，我拚命動用嘴巴和喉嚨的肌肉，想要說出我所沒有的答案，然而一切只是徒勞無功。我想否認他的說辭，告訴他那不可能發生……但是我知道，內在的本能告訴我，他是對的。

  
（魯路修總是對的。）

「那……那不代表你可以逃脫我的制裁……」

  
「朱雀，如果我告訴你，我有一個計畫，可以聯合世界各國政府創造真正的和平，末後會以你親自手刃仇敵告終，你會怎麼做?」

  
他的話語偷走我肺部呼吸的空氣，使我幾乎快要窒息。

  
「魯路修?」CC驚慌失措地問道，她原本在地面附近維持蹲伏的姿勢，如今卻忍不住跳起來。我差點忘記她的存在。魯路修轉過頭與她四目相望，他們互相凝視彼此長達數分鐘之久，期間兩人都沒有開口吐露半個字……此時，因為昔日舊友稍微打破我以往的世界觀，我努力恢復連貫一致的思想。

  
「朱雀。」

  
我經歷一陣猛烈的搖晃，清醒的瞬間，我從床上翻滾下來，準備好攻擊任何誤闖房間的人。在我瞥見視野周圍有一抹白色之前，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞帶著帝王的驕傲，從距離我幾乎不到兩英呎的地方皺起眉頭，他穿著我曾經看過最荒謬的奢華白袍，那白色簡直過分耀眼炫目。我的視線在他高挑的身長游移，最終我定睛觀看他的頭部……那是我所見過最可笑的帽子。  


「你穿在身上的到底是什麼東西?你的衣著品味令人完全不敢恭維。」

  
「長袍符合我現在的身份地位，顯然，你睡太久了，朱雀……我們會遲到。」

我怒視對方。「抱歉，我晚上實在很難睡著，因為某人彷彿鍛鍊肺活量一般，徹夜鬼吼鬼叫。」

  
他稍微瞇起雙眸，我想從他的表情獲得暗示，但是我只得到自己激怒他的訊息。「你還有十分鐘。你的騎士袍掛在衣櫃裡。」

  
皇帝轉身的方式和Zero極為相似，他扔掉自己衣服的時候，飛揚跋扈的姿勢和以往一樣熟悉，他帶著新職位的尊嚴離開我的房間。  


「是的，陛下，」我憤恨地對空氣喃喃自語，懷疑自己是否做出正確的決定。

………………

  
譯者感想:魯路修的勸誘方法我給滿分。他的論點很有說服力，提醒對方修奈澤爾一旦榨乾他的利用價值，等待在後的就是兔死狗烹、鳥盡弓藏的結局。

至於修奈澤爾會不會那麼做，還是朱雀背叛才會觸發這種結局，或是修奈澤爾要多久以後才會動手，這些都沒有定論；修奈澤爾也可能認為朱雀太好用，直接用到朱雀壽終正寢為止。不過魯路修沒有必要句句都是實話，只要聽起來合理即可。

然而朱雀並非貪生怕死的人，起初觀看動畫時（起初我還沒有bl的概念），我以為朱雀非得和魯路修弄到魚死網破為止，如果此文的勸誘方式真的發生，果然是geass影響了朱雀的性格嗎？（多了趨吉避凶的求生本能?）

  
=========================

  
從第一夜之後，我在接下來數周不斷審問自己。我不明白魯路修如何實現他所說的一切，尤其是根據他目前的行動，摧毀貴族體系好讓不列顛尼亞人人平等……廢除奴役其他國家的做法，並且將這些國家讓渡給numbers，而非給予帝國公民統治……將公平法律付諸實踐，普遍幫助新生國家的市民共同體……我不理解他的政策有何用意。即使修奈澤爾的行動模式正如同魯路修所預料，即使黑色騎士團和敵對勢力結盟，以芙蕾亞作為催化劑，一切轉變為超越以往規模的世界大戰……受到普通民眾景仰愛戴的仁君，若是不幸離世，怎麼可能帶給世界和平?難道不會使世界陷入徹底的混亂嗎？因為人們爭先恐後地想要理解自己的政府為何沒有現任領袖?  


也許他只是想藉此摧毀不列顛尼亞，如同自己在多年前所宣誓的一樣?

  
所以，他只是為了復仇?並非出於想要贖罪的慾望?

  
死寂的深夜裡，唯獨魯路修的尖叫可以回答我。

  
於是……

  
娜娜莉。

  
她從螢幕針對我的話語令我潰不成軍。不過，魯路修熟悉的可怕笑聲打斷了我的震驚。真令人難以置信，他開始以我所聽過最高傲的語氣屈尊和她說話，彷彿依照他與生俱來的優越感，即使和妹妹交談都是一種紆尊降貴。我幾乎無法相信他的口裡會吐露這些話語，尤其傾訴的對象還是娜娜莉……我以為他絕對無法在妹妹面前維持冷酷無情的姿態。

  
然而，從那之後，我的眼睛瞥見他顫抖不已的雙手。

  
哦，哦。

  
我內心深處早已知曉魯路修的演技有多麼出神入化，即使我有事先明白他是Zero的先決條件,他依然可以繼續把我當成白痴愚弄。但是如今看到這副光景……

  
看著他言不由衷地用毀謗的字眼嘲笑自己的妹妹，然而這非但不是他的真心想法，他所揶揄的對象甚至是他曾經擁有的一切……。

  
魯路修的話語飽含憤怒，當他用冷嘲熱諷的言詞反擊對方，此後立刻切斷通信，他的反應速度之快，甚至讓我的耳朵難以追蹤。

  
房間裡充滿沉默，而「沉默」本身即為有效的證明，它不但比「尖叫」引人注目，也比「尖叫聲」更能渲染控訴的情緒。

  
而我終於得以一窺魯路修真實情緒的風采，那顯然十分耐人尋味，在他面前的所有人當中，唯有我能明白零之鎮魂曲的真實涵義（儘管羅伊德和塞西爾以為他們可以猜到一些皮毛），魯路修摘下他殘酷傲慢的面具，聲嘶力竭地譴責CC。現在，他以同樣生氣的方式，揮落他擺在房間裡最喜歡的棋子。  


「我……我很……」他低聲咆哮著，臉部因為極度痛苦而扭曲，他渾身顫抖，無法壓抑自己的情緒。

  
不，現在這個節骨眼，我不會再讓你抽身而退。

  
「魯路修。」

  
在他抬起頭看著我之前，我拉扯他上衣的袖口，使他的腳尖離開地面。他凝視我的眼神帶有略微的驚訝，直到我說出下一句話。

  
「我們的戰略目標沒有改變!」我厲聲呵斥對方，眉宇之間盡是怒火，而我們從C的世界離開以後，我一直極力克制自身的憤怒。魯路修睜大的雙眼再度燃起恐懼，上次我以單手挑起他的身軀，使他腳尖離開地面的時候，他眼睛裡也瀰漫著相同的惶恐。CC忽然一躍而起，準備好保護她的……什麼?主人?共犯?玩具?我並不清楚。我只知道魯路修答應我:自己一定會贖罪，而我會強迫他兌現自己的承諾。

  
「樞木朱雀，第七騎士，從今以後，你能否宣誓自己效忠於不列顛尼亞之子？成為他所揀選的唯一騎士？」

  
「是的，陛下。」

  
「你是否能拋棄自身的私慾，為了締造真正的和平，成為王的利劍與盾牌?」

  
「是的，陛下。」

  
魯路修依舊穿著Zero服，他拾起我提供給他的寶劍，劍鋒小心翼翼地觸碰我肩膀。

  
（我試著不要想起尤菲米亞。）

  
「我，魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞，將你，樞木朱雀，封為零之騎士，凌駕於所有騎士之上。但願你的英勇奉獻成為帝國、世人的傑出典範。但願你成為我的盾牌與利劍，斬斷我的敵人，我的軟弱，以及我所有的罪。」  


  
「是的……陛下。」

  
「我們不能只因為知道娜娜莉還活著就停止腳步!」我把他拉向自己的臉龐，彷彿諷刺一般，開始模仿我們昔日的溫存時光（即使我模仿得十分拙劣）。「那麼，零之鎮魂曲又是為了什麼?」

  
我憤怒地把他扔到牆上，雖然我嘗試減輕自己的力道，確保自己不會對他造成真實的傷害。儘管猖狂的盛怒在我內心肆虐，我是他的騎士……,無論表面抑或事實兼具，我享有騎士的聲望。

  
他睜大雙眼凝視著我，暫且說不出任何話語。

  
「記住我們的約定，」我咆哮著，轉身離開房間。

  
「朱雀!」

  
我停下來凝視走廊的情況。她的語氣帶有指責的意味，如果不是請求……什麼的話。我不確定自己是否想知道這些。此刻，她顯然想要讓我去安慰魯路修，而我無法提供給魯路修他所需要的安慰。

  
「我是他的利劍，我會替他斬除所有敵人與軟弱，」我背誦這句話，接著轉身看她。「所以，CC……成為他的盾牌。」

  
她驚訝地眨眨眼睛。「什……」

  
「妳的任務是保護他，」我告知對方以後，再度轉身。

  
她似乎覺得很有趣，儘管混雜著奇異的悲傷。「無論你想說什麼，儘管說出來……」

  
「魯路修是你的共犯，不是嗎？」我讓雙方的談話就此中斷，接著我揚長而去。

  
CC，劍無法保護。

  
只能破壞。

  
現在我被幽禁在王宮裡，對外宣稱我已經死亡了，我只能膽戰心驚地望著自己房間的電視螢幕，凡是對加冕儀式表露最微小厭惡的百姓，世界的皇帝都會下令加以處決。男人、女人、孩童……全家，批評者會從群眾之間被人帶走，彷彿他們是窮兇惡極的罪犯。即使數天前我從蘭斯洛特的爆炸之下倖存逃脫，傷口在移動時依然十分疼痛（最有可能是因為那個令人無法忍受的「活下去!」命令，因為我沒有任何關於逃脫的記憶），我跳下床，跑進浴室……我立刻吐在水槽裡。當水槽上只殘留乾燥的嘔吐穢物的時候，我為自己恐懼的後果顫抖不已。  


他數周前訴說的話語在我腦海迴響:「這只是一開始，我會製造更多血流成河的慘案，足以使人們淡忘殺戮皇女的汙名……將它從人們的記憶抹除。」

  
血流成河，確實。

  
我顫巍巍地走回臥室，但是就在我躺在床邊，伸手碰觸遙控器之前，螢幕上有什麼吸引了我的目光。即使此時全世界都透過國際實況轉播觀看魯路修的情況……他臉上披戴殘酷的笑容，甚至以更加殘忍的獰笑下達屠殺的命令……我的注意力移動到CC身上，CC看著她的契約者，她就像人群裡的每個人一樣凝視著皇帝……然而，雖然他們的臉孔由於恐懼和憎恨而扭曲，她似乎只有忍無可忍的無盡悲傷。彷彿她在打量垂死掙扎的動物嚥下最後一口氣。

  
（儘管他感到痛苦萬分，即使她在乎對方的傷勢，雖然她希望不顧一切地去救他……已經沒有什麼事能做了。）

  
最初的洞察力使我頭暈目眩。心臟幾乎要從我的喉嚨跳出來。我幾乎無法相信或理解自己剛才冒出的想法。然而……

  
然而……

  
當魯路修皇帝返回皇宮，面對一群沒有思考能力的奴隸時，我駐留於此地等候他的到來。

  
他以陰森冷酷的目光凝視我。「我告訴過你，不要待在我的視線範圍之內……」

  
利用我所知道自己的速度上限，我從白色絲綢口袋撈出他的手，盡可能用力握緊，以致於對方根本無法甩開……娜娜莉不憑眼見、卻能參透事物本質，於是我也開始祈禱自己擁這種的智慧。

  
儘管他的容顏完美地摒除任何表情，即使連最輕微的肌肉抽動也沒有……他蒼白的手指緊扣我劇烈發顫的掌心，其中伴隨著他不敢展現給我的情緒，我牢牢抓住他顫抖的單手，彷彿囚困瀕死的鳥類。

  
最終……我……總算明白CC始終想告訴我的事情。

  
「魯路……」

  
「為了零之鎮魂曲，」他低聲吟詠著，他的聲音只能傳達至我的耳蝸，而他的手無法遏止地輕顫。我咬緊牙關，抵抗自己突然想要流淚的衝動，跪在君王腳下。

  
「是的，陛下，」我用上之前假裝的所有忠誠，向他輕聲呢喃著，我親吻他發顫的手，接著使它貼近我的前額……我甚至希望他願意將自己無盡的力量傳送一小部分給我。

  
因為……現在我察覺到了真相，現在我明白他依然是那個在我童年極度溫和善良的男孩（而且他或許一直如此，從未改變，隱藏於他所有謊言、操縱，以及那令人恐懼的破碎笑聲）……在一切告終以後，我怎麼可能殺他?

  
「你是我的騎士，朱雀，你是我的劍。你會斬斷我的敵人、我的軟弱……以及我所有的罪。」

  
我還能說什麼?

  
「……是的，陛下。」

  
那天以後，魯路修變得更加寬容。他無法再用殘酷又傲慢自大的面具愚弄我，當我們獨處的時候，他終於開始向我展現他真實的本質（或許他面對CC時也是如此），在那之後，我們一起度過的剩餘幾周……非常平靜，像是我們之前在日本共度的炎熱夏季。他抑制自己對我刻意嘲諷的習慣，所以我沒有更多理由抨擊他巧舌如簧的詭辯。  


而他每夜尖叫的情緒不斷推陳出新，有時是為了恐懼，有時是為了遺憾懊悔，有時更是為了深切的絕望，一旦他在睡夢中尖叫的時候，我會前往他的房間，躺在我的君王身旁。此時我觸摸他的雙手，那恐怖的尖叫聲會逐漸消散。

  
而當他在清晨睜開雙眼的時候，我會對他抱以微笑……提供給惡逆皇帝他人生最後幾天唯一能收獲的善意。

  
我們命運之日的前夜，我嘗試最後一分努力改變他的心意。

  
而當我從他手中接過面具之際，我長久以來痛恨的那人……他輕聲詢問我，我是否認為願望就像Geass。

  
可是當他的血液在我手持的劍身流淌，沾染Zero的紫色裝束……

  
當他血跡斑斑的手猶如戀人般，溫柔地愛撫我的面具……

  
當他在我耳畔輕聲呢喃他最後的遺言，彷彿承認自己愛情的告解……

  
當我看著他的身體無力地滾下斜坡……

  
當娜娜莉絕望的哭喊壓過人們反覆吟誦我的新名字的聲音……

  
我認為願望更像是一種毒藥，而非Geass……凡是接觸到它的人，對那人而言曾經重要的一切，都會慢慢地腐蝕殆盡……

  
因為，如果Geass真的可以實現願望，那麼它就會回應我的願望。

  
而魯路修就不用非得去死了。

=====================


	6. Chapter 6

第六章 微笑

  
「過去你總是能引起我的共鳴，我為你身上散發的光芒而神魂顛倒，現在你早已遠走高飛，不再留戀過去的生活，然而我依舊被兩人相處的記憶所束縛，你的臉時常縈繞於我過去的美夢，你的聲音使我失去理智，這些傷口似乎永遠無法痊癒，疼痛顯得太過真實……我早已遍體鱗傷，即使時間也無法抹去這份傷痛。」

  
───節選至伊凡塞斯（Evanescence）樂團歌曲《我的不朽》（My Immortal）

惡逆皇帝魯路修·V·不列顛尼亞，此人不僅破壞世界，又重新創造世界，爾後面帶微笑進入永遠的安息。

看見他就此定格於這一瞬間，悄然無聲地躺在那裡，而非昔日健談的模樣，確實讓人感到匪夷所思。自從我們在孩提時期初次相遇起，魯路修無論何時總是睡得不安穩。當我們相聚於一塊的時候，我見過他熟睡時的意識活動，無論是獰笑、夢囈、哭泣、尖叫，抑或掙扎著在床上翻滾的姿態，我無一不收入眼底。我從未見過他在睡夢中安詳的模樣……直到現在。

  
看著他溘然長逝的時候嘴角依稀掛著的淺笑，那人寧靜地躺在鍍金的棺木中，被大理石雕刻而成的薔薇所環繞……我幾乎無法承受這幅場景。

  
娜娜莉和我沒有為他舉辦葬禮，他過世以後也沒有人特地前來哀悼。

  
畢竟有誰會為暴君之死而感到悲痛惋惜呢?

  
「Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!」

  
群眾一窩蜂地湧上臺前，奉黑色騎士團餘黨的命令解開囚犯的枷鎖。他們之中的某些人喜極而泣，或是為了釋放純粹的喜悅而開始跳舞。我只能以無聲的恐懼凝視著娜娜莉的痛苦，聆聽著她永無止境的淒厲慘叫……盡力別去回想我剛才做了什麼。

  
「逮捕他!」

  
「將暴君的軀體五馬分屍!」

  
「為我們所愛的人報仇雪恨!」

  
娜娜莉抱著兄長慟哭，並為她不幸殞命的哥哥淚流不止，有幾個人衝上前對魯路修的遺體拳打腳踢，高喊著他們對皇帝的暴行的憤怒，連帶發洩自己的仇恨。因此當娜娜莉護住兄長屍首的時候，還必須小心別受到洩憤民眾的波及。

  
人群的怒意令我感到惶恐不安。

  
「你們所有人通通給我住手!」

  
Zero所傳達的言辭使群眾在一瞬間完全凍結了。其中有些人貌似感到一頭霧水；然而其餘的旁觀者開始對Zero的發難感到畏懼，彷彿是在害怕另一名獨裁者取代前皇的位置。我一個箭步跑向娜娜莉的身旁，在收刀入鞘以後，我敞開自己的雙臂，像是依樣畫葫蘆一般，模仿魯路修曾經在我面前演示的戲劇化手勢，儘管看似愚蠢可笑卻能順利激動人心。  


「這片土地上所累積的仇恨還不夠多嗎？」我聲嘶力竭地向人們吆喝。我無法重現魯路修以言談折服群眾的精髓，我學不來他最細微的神韻，但是我向上天祈禱自己準備的說辭足以安撫群情激憤的人民。「這片土地上所流下的鮮血還不夠多嗎？玷汙死者的軀體會讓你們的行為變得跟暴君一樣可恥!如果我們還認為自己是人類的話，就必須以人類的方式對待死者，我們至少必須埋葬他!這並不是因為惡逆皇帝配得起一場體面的葬禮，只是因為我們的世界裡已經瀰漫著太多的絕望與憂傷……與其為了復仇的而陷入瘋狂，不如秉持著友好與善意創造嶄新的世界，在那裡每個人都會受到敬重，沒有人會運用權力奴役他人，也沒有人渴望這種權力，這才是我所想建造的世界!」

  
眼前的歡呼聲立刻如浪潮般襲來，人們遍地傳揚我的新名字，Zero彷彿口號一般此起彼落。

  
空氣裡迴蕩的字符令我感到噁心想吐。

  
他們不應該為我歡呼。我根本配不上人們的讚譽和美名。

  
我緩緩地轉過頭來，直面淪為我刀下亡魂的君主，魯路修此時臉部朝下地躺在地上，他的妹妹依舊在為沾滿血汙的哥哥哭泣，而我和他的距離如此靠近，我可以看出他基於某些原因渴望……尋死，並且在順利達成願望以後，臉上帶著平靜的笑顏安然辭世。我很懷疑別人是否會注意到他的笑容。  


凝視著往生者的瞬間，我覺得……我不知道自己有什麼感受。沒有任何言語可以用來形容。

「娜娜莉公主，」我輕聲呼喚對方，跪在她身旁那片逐漸暈開的血泊當中。「我們必須安葬他……在某人決定……之前……」

  
我不知道如何說完這段話，我似乎無法闡明內心的思想，但是她似乎可以理解我無法訴諸言語的想法。她緩緩地抬頭仰視我，看著謀害她親兄弟的殺人兇手，她的臉龐因為難以忍受的悲痛而變得極其扭曲。我這輩子從來沒見過一個人的面孔可以承載這麼多淚水。這幅景象彷彿長矛一般刺穿我的心臟，猶如我用鋒利之刃終結他的性命。

我原本預測娜娜莉會對我懷恨在心，由於哥哥的死而感到悲痛欲絕，或是因為和自己擁有相同血緣的胞兄在拿到皇位以後開始草菅人命，彷彿像是變了一個人似的，令她深深引以為恥，所以她可能會在兄長死後感到解脫……但是，就像她的兄弟一樣，娜娜莉總是會以最出人意表的方式令我感到驚奇。

  
「我明白了，」她輕聲呢喃著，以臉上的微笑給予我赤裸裸的暗示。「我可以理解。」

我沒有辦法繼續說話，我的喉嚨裡彷彿出現灼傷一般的疼痛，我沒有辦法克服這道門檻和她互相交談。為什麼有這麼多人願意對我展現善意的一面?他們應該對我抱持強烈的仇恨和怨懟，渴望以血債血償的方式向我討回公道，那才是我所應得的一切。為什麼眾人如此乾脆地接受我，彷彿我生來就是正義的象徵，面具底下即是我安身立命的所在，而非將我視為剽竊他名聲的竊賊;然而我的罪狀已經多到完全數不清，我甚至無法原諒自己曾經犯下最微小的錯誤?

我伸出搖搖欲墜的雙手，溫柔地將我逝去的戀人抱進懷裡。

  
我試著尋找精通屍體防腐技術的專家，牧師、神父……我找過各式各樣的人，無論他/她究竟是誰，任何人都好，或許世上還有人秉持足夠的善念，得以協助我安葬他的遺骸……但是世上根本沒人希望這位惡名昭彰的獨裁者能夠獲得善終。

  
所以我搬起他的屍體在城市之間穿梭，來到他準備數個月之久的墳墓旁邊，而我輕輕地將他安置於鐫刻的棺木之中，自從他委託別人幫忙製作靈柩以後，棺材已經擺放於此地好幾個星期了。我別過臉來不再面對他的棺木，然後動身返回娜娜莉所在的位置，(因為她至少應該親眼見證哥哥的葬禮，儘管她兄長的死亡只是為了一個可悲的藉口。)我瞥見娜娜莉安全地返回輪椅上，至於傑瑞米亞則是恭敬地侍立於門口，他鄭重地向我點頭，然後立刻不見蹤影……他似乎準備好跟阿妮雅前往自己本國的鄉村避難，他和我肝膽相照，一同為陛下出生入死，那些互相託付信賴的日子彷彿就在昨日。

  
我很懷疑娜娜莉是否會因為我的舉動而起疑心，畢竟謀害她兄長的兇手竟然曠日費時地為魯路修籌辦體面的葬禮。

  
我獨自一人凝視著她布滿淚痕的臉頰，我想知道自己此刻還能說些什麼。

我想知道這場惡夢是否會結束。

  
（拜託，求求你，無論是誰都好，快點讓所有痛苦徹底了結。）

  
「我知道面具底下的人是你。當我觸碰到……他的手掌的時候，我看到了一切。」

  
過去兩年我對不可思議的神秘事件早已司空見慣。Geass、C的世界、諸神的黃昏、阿卡夏之劍、命運的齒輪……

  
但是我依舊無法明白娜娜莉只是稍微碰了一下她哥哥，為何能夠就此掌握如此詳細的情報。

  
「我……我……」

我不知道要說什麼才好。我無法遺忘自己究竟做了何等恐怖的事情……我不停想起他的屍體躺在鍍金的棺材箱之中，而那副棺材現在就放在我旁邊。思考這件事對我來說太過痛苦，現在連呼吸都會令我感到疼痛萬分。

  
這份椎心泣血的傷痛甚至會讓人失去生存的鬥志。

不過娜娜莉似乎以她溫柔的方式理解我的感受，她善解人意地驅動輪椅來到我的身旁，緩緩地伸出指尖握住我隔著一層手套的掌心……儘管那隻手套上依舊沾滿魯路修的鮮血。我們一同轉過身來，凝視著我們所深愛的男人。  


「你可以……為他哀悼，朱雀。追念逝去的故友無論在哪裡都不應該受到譴責。」

  
娜娜莉提起我真正的名字，我想其中所包含的意義已經超乎一切了……她的話語驚動我的第一顆眼淚。然而那似乎已經太遲了，我無法止住自己的淚水，我以前不願細想的許多事情，與過去拚命壓抑於內心深處的感覺，忽然夾雜著勢不可擋的洪流徹底爆發開來……因為那是不被允許的，因為我曾是隸屬帝國麾下的第七騎士，或是歸順於惡逆皇帝的零之騎士，現在我又成為了Zero本身。但是現在的樞木朱雀也只剩下一些殘破不堪的碎片，即使尤菲米亞也無法把它拼回原狀，因為魯路修奪去了她的性命，就像他總是會帶走我畢生所珍愛的一切。

  
（甚至包括他自己。）

  
那天整個世界都在街道上慶祝暴政的消亡，只有我們兩個抱在一起痛哭失聲，當她靠在我的斗篷上啜泣嗚咽的時候，我緊緊握住她的手掌，在面具後方潸然淚下，我們一起追念亡者昔日的點點滴滴，並為他短暫的一生唏噓不已，因為沒有人會為這個男人默哀。

  
畢竟有誰會對惡逆皇帝致上誠摯的哀悼呢?

我們為皇帝的墳墓舀上最後一層新土，當我們回來的時候，人們依舊於街道上載歌載舞，為世界的新變革盡情歡呼。我慢慢地推動娜娜莉的輪椅在熙來攘往的人群中穿行，兩人朝著王宮的方向出發，那個地方在我「死後」兩個月曾經一度成為囚禁我的鳥籠，而我現在每向前跨出一步，就會有行人跑過來當面對我歌頌Zero那些鏟奸除惡的輝煌事蹟，而我只能盡量忽略那些不屬於自己的讚美。當我重返皇宮的瞬間，發現魯路修在世界棋盤所指揮的重要角色早已在那裡恭候多時，那群人在他的皇宮裡齊聚一堂，只為了等我們，只為了等待Zero。

  
「娜娜莉……」當我們兩人走進入口的時候，卡蓮率先出來迎接我們，並給予輕聲的問候，我試著不要為了她哭紅的眼眶而感到欣慰，但是看見生性善良的人們足以為他哀悼，讓我打從心底感到溫暖起來。

「卡蓮，發生什麼事了?」娜娜莉為她殞命兄長的尊嚴詢問對方。「這場混亂……超合眾國還在重整編制嗎？……以及讓我哥……皇帝所逮捕的各國政要恢復原本的職位?」

卡蓮的眼神在我的面具逡巡許久，現在她的視線又重新落回娜娜莉的身上，「黑色騎士團內部已經開始在協商了。大部分的人將自己的一票投給扇要，推派他擔任日本首相，但是大家依然……呃，沒有人確定應該如何處置不列顛尼亞這個國家。」

  
「我明白了，Zero閣下，你能陪我進去會場裡面嗎？」

  
如果他沒有過世的話，一切將會有所不同，平常我無論遇到何等惡劣的情況，也許還是會面帶微笑，但是現在的我卻根本做不到。至於溫柔善良的娜娜莉，她的心思就跟兄長一樣敏銳……實際上，她所說的那一段話是為了幫我迴避卡蓮的質詢。  


儘管如此，從卡蓮皺起眉頭的方式，以及她的睫毛上閃動的淚光，我覺得她早已看透了我的真實身份了。

  
不久以後，各國的政府官員紛紛恢復原本的職位，那天晚上，娜娜莉取代魯路修成為第一百代不列顛尼亞皇帝，她立志改變帝國昔日的弊端以及四處侵略鄰邦的舊習（她作為統治者上台後的第一個舉動，便是將現在的帝國定義為改邪歸正的不列顛尼亞），我在大廳裡漫無目的地徘徊，我對皇宮的路徑早已熟爛於心。最終我移動腳程走向地下蓄水池，這個房間是專門用來提供給全體不列顛尼亞人紀念死者的地方，但是當我瞥見房間的景象，發覺地下室不像原本預料地一般空曠時，我感到驚愕不已。實際上有幾個人聚集在水池附近。

  
我站在如此寬闊開放的樓梯之間根本無處可躲，但是我顯然不需擔心自己會被別人發現……儘管地下室聚集了許多群眾，但是每個人都背對著我，而且似乎沒有人聽見我雙腳落地時的跫音。當我察覺數名黑色騎士團的精銳份子和阿什弗德學生會剩餘的成員站在一起，我絲毫不會感到意外。我瞥見昔日的老師藤堂位於我的表妹神樂耶附近，除此之外還有幾張熟悉的面孔，像是卡蓮、利瓦爾、米蕾還有妮娜。我也注意到維蕾塔站在日本新任首相扇要身旁，而擁有棕色刺蝟頭的男性靠在這對情侶身旁，關於刺蝟頭我其實沒有太多印象，只能回想起他在今天稍早的協商會議之中大聲嚷嚷的樣子，玉城?他或許是叫這個名字?  


須臾之間，我想知道待在蓄水池的這群人會如何詆毀他，是否像是局外人一般橫豎皆為指責。畢竟許多黑色騎士團成員沒有嘗試過不列顛尼亞人的習俗?即使他們在無意間侵擾死者的安寧，那也是無可厚非的一件事。

  
但是他們顯然知道自己在做什麼，甚至熟悉儀式的相關步驟。

  
樓下的眾人都拿起色彩鮮豔的蠟燭，瞧他們小心翼翼地捧著蠟燭的模樣，彷彿抱在懷裡的東西是一隻脆弱的鳥類。卡蓮拾起火柴緩緩走向眾人的前方，她親手點燃每支蠟燭，並把自己的蠟燭留到最終，在室內一片燈火通明以後，卡蓮用指尖捻熄火柴，然後將熄滅的餘燼胡亂塞回自己的口袋。

  
所有人只是沉默地站在那裡許久，凝視著水面上波光瀲灩的火焰幻影。接著他們紛紛在蓄水池旁邊屈膝，將蠟燭輕輕地放在水面漂浮。

所有蠟燭上都寫著魯路修的名字。

  
「陛下，」

  
魯路修皇帝抬頭仰望他的騎士，不再理會自己設置的棋局，桌上擺放著精緻的西洋棋，材料是以大理石雕刻而成。魯路修顯然是在跟自己對弈，在他聽見我的呼喚聲以後立刻放下棋子，以紫色的眼睛凝視著我。「現在你沒必要刻意端出騎士的架子，朱雀，這裡只有我們兩個。你可以拋棄禮節，不必拘泥於皇帝和騎士之間的分界。」

  
「那麼，魯路修，我……想問你一些事。」

  
他發出疑惑的悶哼，但是不待朱雀說完，他的視線又再度落回國際象棋的棋盤方格上，他拿起黑色的城堡徹底吃掉白色的主教。我見過他無數次沉默地和自己下棋，接著我開口詢問他一個問題，那是我原本從沒打算去問的事。  


「你為什麼總是把國王當成致勝的武器?」

  
他的嘴唇不停抽搐。「如果王不行動的話，部下怎麼會起身跟隨?」

  
「你對每個人都這樣說，」我姑且同意他的見解。「但是真正的理由是什麼？」

(在他半真半假的謊言背後，總是隱藏著其他理由。）

  
魯路修將視線投到我身上良久，然後他收拾好棋盤，臉上泛起些許的笑意。「你還記得我初次教導你下西洋棋的場景嗎？」

  
我輕蔑地冷哼一聲。「你是指我用木刀攻擊你，並且妄言西洋棋的規則有多麼愚蠢的時候?」

  
魯路修無所顧忌地發出笑聲，我已經有好幾週沒有見過他開懷大笑了。「沒錯，那也是我改變下棋策略的原因之一。」

  
「好吧，真正的原因是什麼？」

  
他向我露出溫和的微笑。「你不記得自己當時說了什麼嗎?」

  
我因為對方迂迴地跟我兜圈子而蹙眉。「西洋棋是愚蠢的遊戲以及……」

  
「不，在那句話之前。」

  
我嘗試幾分鐘，但是即使回溯過往的記憶，我還是想不出在我用木刀砍向他的頭部之前，有發生任何值得關注的事情。

  
我一直保持緘默不語的狀態，魯路修看著我苦思冥想的模樣，他的笑容逐漸擴大了。「當我試著向你解釋遊戲目標的時候，我提起勝負的判斷標準是將敵方的國王逼入絕境，同時必須不計一切代價保護己方的王棋……你當時告訴我，為了保護國王而隨意犧牲百姓，那是你有史以來聽過最愚蠢的事情。」

  
我還是緊盯著他的身影不放，因為我對他特地翻出陳年舊帳的理由感到困惑，或許從他的視角可以看見我的眉宇之間浮現深切的溝壑。「是的，然後呢？」

  
「然後你說王國的臣民不需要保護君主，反而應該是由國王來負責保護他的百姓，」魯路修回答我的問題，接著他低頭俯視自己的西洋棋，臉上似乎浮現奇特的笑容。他將白色騎士移至黑色國王附近，於是……  


「將軍。(Checkmate!）」

  
我很納悶以往的記憶為什麼挑選這個時候再度湧上心頭。

身處於超合眾國分配給我的房間，我目不轉睛地注視著鏡子裡的倒影(在超合眾國鞏固新的協議和申明與時俱進的法條之前，我只能暫時借住在這裡，）我幾乎遺忘了自己是誰，我其實可以把過去拋諸於腦後。我在鏡子裡遍尋不著如同往常一般鑲嵌於古銅色臉孔的幽綠眼睛，卻只能看到Zero用來偽裝身份的假面，一切……顯得極度荒誕離奇。

  
當我察覺他的手印在面具上殘留的血痕，在我眼前的景象似乎變得更加陌生。

我憶起自己親手戕害摯友的性命。

  
...

...

...

  
在我明白自己做了什麼之前，我在房間的另一頭徹底發作了。

當拳頭撞上牆壁的瞬間發出巨大的轟鳴，接著有不少碎屑隨之剝落。我發現自己很後悔剛才拳頭砸得不夠用力，沒有辦法粉碎整面牆壁。

  
「你就像小孩子一樣亂耍脾氣，不是嗎？」

  
我錯愕地東張西望，總算瞥見CC坐在床鋪的身影，那裡之前除了空氣以外，明明什麼也沒有。

  
「你怎麼會突然出現……你什麼時候坐在那裡的?」

  
「哦，我在這裡等待良久，如今早已恭候多時了。」

  
CC總是會說些虛無縹緲的話語，我偶爾會懷疑魯路修當初是怎麼忍受這名捉摸不定的神秘女性。「你想要什麼？」

  
「呵?你的反應還真是冷淡，」她像是貓兒一般發出滿意的呼嚕聲，似乎對我的反應很感興趣，CC懶洋洋地躺在枕頭上，猶如貓科動物一般輕巧。  


通常我面對不請自來的遊客，時常作出憤怒的反應(按照慣例，一直以來都是如此），但是這次……在他安葬的這一天……我只能感受到壓倒性的疲憊，那種困乏的感覺幾乎是不可抗拒的。我向對方還以沉重的嘆息，並用粗糙長繭的手指掠過自己的臉龐。「你為什麼在這裡，CC?」

  
她的嘴角揚起淘氣的笑容。「我們為什麼不約而同地聚在這裡?」

  
「CC。」

  
剛才她臉上有多快浮起淺笑，現在她唇邊的笑意就有多快隱沒，CC從容地凝視著我，這一望彷彿就是千年，琥珀色的眼瞳像是跳動的火光一樣，在屋子裡熠熠生輝。  


「麻煩你告訴我，」她輕聲喃喃自語，然後撿起遙控器連續按下數個按鈕。

魯路修出現於電視螢幕上，他俯視著我的身影。

  
我的心臟似乎提到嗓子眼。「魯……」

  
「朱雀，」他開口的聲音是如此輕柔舒緩，「我希望CC能向你傳達這則訊息，你或許忙著處理……」

我中途打斷他的話語，魯路修穿著他扮演平民時會使用的白色襯衫，而我瞅著他套在襯衫上的天藍色背心，儘管背心樣式簡樸，和衣服搭配起來卻顯得十分怪異。「你究竟在穿什麼？你的衣著品味令我不敢恭維。」

  
這是我與魯路修之間熟悉的玩笑，自從我在「殉職」以後的第一週，深入理解他性格裡根深蒂固的東西，在所有組成魯路修性格的東西之中，有一部分絕對不可動搖，那就是他無論做什麼事都帶有一種華麗浮誇的皇室風格。我如此頻繁地拿這一點戲弄他必定會讓魯路修感到厭煩，我的挖苦遲早有一天會使他惱羞成怒。(魯路修的言行舉止總是符合皇室風範，即使他在日本氣候的高溫底下，滿身塵土地追逐蝴蝶，卻依然還是如此。)

然而他對我的挖苦沒有任何的回應。魯路修繼續侃侃而談……彷彿他根本聽不到我訴說的話語。

  
彷彿那只是來自過去的影像紀錄。

  
我的內心緩緩沉入絕望之中。

  
「……現在，你可能因為我吩咐你完成的任務而恨我，」他仍然開口說道，「但是我希望你最終會選擇原諒我，朱雀。」  


早在那把劍劈開你的胸膛之前，我就已經原諒你了。

  
「如今這又有什麼意義，魯路修?」儘管知道永遠不會有回答，我還是輕聲詢問對方，我抬頭仰望著電視螢幕，用盡全力祈禱對面是真正的魯路修，而不只是暫存的影像。

魯路修停頓片刻，他盯著某個空茫的角落，如果我向左邊移動兩步，他的視線正巧會落在我的頭上。「我必須承認自己內心稍微有幾分失落。我從來不曾為無法事先預測答案的人製造未來錄像。」

當我的懷疑獲得證實的時候，我只能痛苦的閉上眼睛，坐到CC目前已經佔據的床鋪。當我坐在棉被的一角時，我覺得她打量我的眼神十分怪異，但是我的雙瞳唯獨專注於魯路修一人身上。(就像它們向來只容得下那人一樣。)

  
「但是……我無法充分預測你的行為，你總是會在我意想不到的時候出現，然後徹底扭轉局勢，」他輕聲說道。「你每次都會令我感到驚訝，你的所作所為總是和我的預測正好相反。」

他給房間裡的某人溫和的微笑，儘管那人對他而言是隱形的，只是他自己幻想出來的朱雀。「那或許就是我永遠無法放開你的原因。」

我垂下頭顱，將臉頰埋在雙手之中，一股憤怒的絕望從我內心深處湧出。CC離開床鋪，頃刻之間，我感覺她的手搭在我的肩上溫柔地安撫我，但是CC後來移開手掌，而我可以感覺到她從棉被裡爬出來，我看著她猶如鬼魂一樣，在寂靜無聲之中踽踽而行，CC湊近幾分鐘前我憤怒摔掉的面具，然後她輕柔地撿起那東西，像是對待剛出生的嬰兒似的，把它放進懷裡輕輕搖晃。

「朱雀，」魯路修毅然決然地說道，他的聲音重新引起我的注意力。「你是……我最初的朋友，亦為我最忠誠的騎士。我過去所認識的人們向我祈求各種遠大的目標，他們希望我將各種難以企及的夢想化為現實……而你卻只有要求我一件事。」

  
我舉目觀看他嚴峻肅穆的紫色雙眸，然後飛快地祈禱著，但願我可以把自己生命的詛咒分給他。  


前任皇帝面帶微笑，他的笑容攙雜著幾分悲憫。「你只要求我必須對你坦誠。」

你說錯了，魯路修，在我即將殺死你的前夜，我只要求你能活下來。

「所以，朱雀，我最忠誠可靠的零之騎士，既然你除了真相以外別無所求，因此我會把你所渴望的東西雙手奉上。」

「你是指什麼?我的死亡嗎？」如果有人能聽聞我此時的笑聲，他們一定會認為那聲音顯得既粗曠又刺耳，我的內心充斥著醜陋的惡念，而這股激昂的情緒逐漸突破憤怒的臨界點，連我都覺得自己相當卑鄙無恥，「你的生命嗎？還是尤菲的性命?或許是夏……」

「殺死夏莉的人並不是我，」魯路修急著告訴我真相，那句話語就這麼脫口而出，他不再像以前一樣總想著掩飾或隱瞞什麼，彷彿魯路修害怕自己如果以正常的語速說話，他遲早會順應本性再度欺騙別人。我錯愕地瞇起眼睛，在我傾吐自己的疑惑之前，他便已經知曉問題的答案了，曾幾何時他竟如同我肚子裡的蛔蟲一般知道我內心所有的想法，那在一時之間令我感到十足驚詫。俄頃，他稍作停頓，然後他以悠遠的目光凝視著下方，眼神似乎變得極度悲涼。「我永遠不會為了防止情報洩漏，而去將學生會的朋友殺人滅口。事發當時她跟在我身後，似乎是想提供協助……之類的，關於這點其實我也不清楚。但是……羅洛中途開始起疑，於是想要攔截她，他之後提起……夏莉尾隨我的時候身上還攜帶一把槍枝，但是當……當她在自己人生的最後一刻……看見……我，夏莉說她只是想幫忙……還有她一直深愛著我，她早已原諒我過去所做的一切。我……」  


  
他滾動自己的喉結，並且發出沉重的濁音，魯路修接著以極其沙啞生澀的嗓音繼續解釋案發的情況。「我當時利用了羅洛對我的關心來操控他。我……認為自己操控別人的技巧……似乎太好了些，那種效果體現在羅洛身上特別明顯。」

「談起羅洛那一年與你曖昧不清的牽扯，以及他對你那種黏黏糊糊的態度，『關心』還只是輕描淡寫的說法而已。」我斬釘截鐵地評論當時的情況，連帶回想起自己曾經逮到羅洛以閃閃發亮的眼神凝視著魯路修的模樣，那雙眸子彷彿對他的兄長感到著迷一般。

「我覺得自己或許在無意間使他對虛假的兄長萌生愛意，」魯路修繼續說道，現在他只能生存於螢幕上，自然沒有注意到我的話語帶有露骨的譏諷。「或者……至少我相信他……有好幾次……嗯，再講下去可能就要離題了。總之我認為羅洛是因為嫉妒和佔有慾才會想要殺害夏莉。每當有人跟我拉近關係的時候……，他似乎會變得……非常憤怒。」  


魯路修的話語越來越小聲，他的眼睛念念不忘地留戀著自己絞緊的手指。在經歷一段悶不吭聲的靜謐時間以後，他宛如風中殘燭般顫巍巍地惋惜著:

  
「跟你吐露心聲比我所設想的還要艱鉅，」他彷彿在自言自語似的，「畢竟我已經習慣以謊言掩蓋自己的真實意圖了……。」

  
我渴望向對方問問題，我需要親眼見證他本人再度出現在我的面前，這種渴望幾乎令我感到彷彿要被灼傷似的……不只是電視螢幕的錄像……我想看見他充滿生命力的一顰一笑，無論是他歡笑的模樣，呼吸尚未停止的時候，還是活生生的樣子……

  
但是我親手埋葬的男人永遠不可能再度呼吸了。

  
「朱雀，我不是故意要傷害尤菲的。」

  
我猛烈地吸一口氣，隨後瞪大雙眼。「什……」

  
「我向你發誓，」他真誠而懇切地說道，那雙紫色的眼瞳貪婪地凝視著房間的某個角落，看樣子他顯然在錄影的時候想像我會站在那個地方。「我用自己最珍惜的一切向你發誓，朱雀……我不是故意要命令尤菲傷害日本人的。」

  
不，事到如今，求……求你不要這樣對我。在我殘忍地奪走你的性命以後，如今你為何又要吐露真相?

  
「我曾經說過自己以往不用隱形眼鏡也能藏起鑲嵌Geass標誌的眼瞳。那天在日本行政特區……我向她解釋自己的力量如何作用，當我試著說服她那種力量確實存在的時候，一切……忽然失去控制。」他的聲音最終戛然而止，我注意到他的雙手開始顫抖搖晃。「我告訴她一些蠢話，像是『如果我命令你開槍射殺我，你也會跟著照辦的。倘若我命令你狙擊朱雀，你會二話不說地將他當場擊斃……』」  


魯路修合攏雙眼，當他的表情因為痛苦而扭曲時，有一滴晶瑩的淚珠從他的臉頰上滾落。「……如果我告訴你必須將日本人屠殺殆盡……你也會立刻隨之起舞。」

  
我的喉嚨湧上膽汁，那是即將嘔吐的前兆。他一直以來……讓我信以為真的……所有謊言……

  
「朱雀，」他時斷時續地輕聲呼喚我的名字，然後睜開眼睛直視我的身影(出於某種反常的僥倖，他的目光剛好落在我的身上……)「我這輩子擁有不少令人惋惜的遺憾……然而沒有什麼比那天所發生的意外更令我感到懊悔的。」

  
我想起當他來到樞木神社時，眼中所流露的自我厭惡，溫柔與殘暴兼備的王會在棋盤上犧牲自己……而我一直以來總是相信他。

  
「把電視關掉，」我以嘶啞乾澀的嗓音說道。當CC回頭過來顧盼我的時候，她甩動的頭髮在空氣裡發出細微的嗖嗖聲。

  
「他想交代給你的事情還沒說完……」

  
「我不在乎，把錄影帶關掉。」

  
我再也忍受不了了。

  
CC專心致志地凝視我頹然的身影，但是她並沒有挪動分毫。

  
「朱雀，」螢幕上的逝者繼續和我搭腔，「我很……很抱歉。」

  
「抱歉?」我大聲咆哮著，儘管自己已經知悉螢幕對面的人影不會作出任何反應。「你說自己感到抱歉?我今天剛埋葬完你的屍體，而你的感想只是覺得抱歉而已?!」

  
當我從床鋪一躍而下，接著明目張膽地走到電視前方的時候，CC錯愕地將眼睛瞇成一條細縫。此時完全失去理智的我朝著他暴跳如雷地大聲吆喝，彷彿他可以隔著一層螢幕聽到我宣洩的不滿一樣。「你這個自作孽不可活的混帳!你事先安排好一切，讓我因為內心萌生的誤解而痛恨你!而我就這麼跌入你的算計之中，以為你是居心叵測的陰險惡魔，過去我被一隻披著羊皮的狼所欺騙才會誤以為你是善類，實際上卻正好相反，你只不過是隻一無所有的羔羊，唯獨在身上掛起狼皮進行偽裝，才能避免被別人吞吃。然後你強迫我成為替你處刑的劊子手，因為你身邊已經沒有什麼可用的人了!」

  
我拚命捶打電視螢幕下方的那堵牆壁，想像自己正在把他揍得鼻青臉腫。「你這個混帳!給我回來!你是Zero對吧!?那個創造奇蹟的男人!?如果是的話就立刻給我滾回來!現在就回來啊!」

  
「求你回來吧！」我在徹底洩憤以後精疲力盡地倚靠著牆面，在我察覺到自己臉上有眼淚之前，我便已經開始啜泣抽噎了。「回到我身邊……」  


回答我的只有一片沉默。

  
然後……

  
「你曾經問過我，」他輕柔徐緩地提起以往的舊事。「我為何命令你活下去。」

  
求求你了，別再向我透露更多的隱情。

  
「真相是……朱雀……我無法忍受沒有你的世界，只要想到會失去你就令我感到痛苦萬分。」魯路修冷靜地嘲笑自己。「縱然我們已經分道揚鑣了，我還是不想失去你。」

  
你對我何其不公。

  
「……アイシテル(Aishiteru)，朱雀。我會在來世等你。」

  
魯路修究竟有多麼殘酷……當他生前的時候，我一直想聽他親口挑明兩人之間若即若離的關係，然而他直到自己死後，才願意向我作出承諾。

  
(我愛你。)

  
當我聽見電視螢幕關閉的聲響時，我眼神呆滯地凝望著地板的方磚，而我想知道名為Geass的鴆毒為什麼非得出現在世界上不可。

CC走到我的視野範圍內，然後她從容不迫地跪在我前方。我瞧見她將沾染血汙的面具捧在手掌心。

  
「你是如何忍受自己不停地與你摯愛的人們生離死別的場面，CC?」我輕聲詢問對方。「你怎麼能忍受自己三番兩次地失去你所珍視的對象?」

  
我抬頭對上她的視線，那雙永恆的琥珀色眼眸不會受到任何時間的影響，而我思索著自己或許總算可以理解她內心廣袤無垠的悲傷，那就像是你永遠無法眺望到盡頭的悠遠土地。

  
她露出自己專屬的奇特微笑。「你永遠無法克服這種感覺，然而無論你內心有多麼絕望，總有一天會挺過來的。」

  
CC慢悠悠地站起身來，將我那張沾染血漬的新面孔扔在她腳邊的地毯上。當她轉身要走的時候，我首先注意到她穿著懷舊款式的襯裙與短衫，整體的搭配隱約帶有愛爾蘭民族服飾的風格。她在門前停頓半晌。「你知道……那很奇怪。」

  
「什麼地方很奇怪?」我面容憔悴地向她發愣。

  
「那名男孩……魯路修。」她說話的口吻彷彿像是我們之間的共同話題還有別人一樣。「他打破了自己所作出的每一道承諾。」

  
永恆不朽的女性轉過身來，溫柔地回眸一笑。「卻唯獨遵守了他與你立下的約定。」

  
我凝視著她所輕掩的門扉。

  
「朱雀……我要摧毀不列顛尼亞!」

  
「我們一直都會是朋友，不是嗎？」

  
他其實連我在神社前向他咆哮的話語也一併遵守了，沒有人想過神社裡的兩個孩子會以無與倫比的方式成長起來。在修奈澤爾以槍響將我們分開之前,他試圖對我許下承諾，如今那些承諾也紛紛兌現。

  
「如果你要撒謊的話，就將你的謊言貫徹始終直到最後。」

  
「結束這場戰爭……讓世界在某種程度上獲得真正意義的和平，每個人都能幸福地生活。」

  
他確實遵守了我們之間立下的所有諾言。

  
只有一個約定沒能做到。

  
「我們總是會在一起……對吧?」

  
「一直都是，朱雀，我們永遠都會陪伴在彼此身旁。」


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 幕間插曲

但是直到數十年以後，當我從紐西蘭機場瞥見那頭熟悉的綠色長髮，並且聚精會神地望著CC金色的眼瞳，卻發現那雙眼睛鑲嵌在佈滿歲月痕跡的面容上……我總算理解魯路修給予我的最終承諾究竟是什麼意思。

「アイシテル(Aishiteru)，朱雀。我會在來世等你。」

不是他的來世。

而是我的。

「你這個狗娘養大的……」

....the end?

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

第八章 活著

「我內心的情感如同潮水般滿溢出來，這份足以跨越時間擄獲我的情感是什麼？現在，眼角帶著溫和善意的人們究竟到哪裡去了?」

────黑石瞳《Continued Story》

01

在她可以找到逃脫的方法之前，我隨即躡手躡腳地接近這名女性，後方人員驚恐的高呼著「Zero大人!」和「長官?」，而我卻選擇忽略他們的聲音。這位女性曾經使用過CC的化名，此時她並沒有因為我的靠近而轉身逃逸，卻只是稍微歪著頭站在那裡，她臉上的表情帶著無盡的興味，就像我之前看到的數百次一樣。

「好久不見了，男孩，」她以未曾改變的奇異笑容問候我。然而我徹底忽視了她的話語，而是抓住她的胳膊，把她從人來人往的機場飲食供應站強硬地拖走(CC之所以跑到這種地方的理由，當然是因為這附近開了一家披薩餐廳)。無論如何，CC似乎忍耐著對我進行抗議的衝動，當我大步流星地把她拽到VIP休息室，CC只是緩慢地踩著小碎步，確保自己沒有跟丟而已。順帶一提，這間VIP休息室是上層提供給「Zero大人」進行私人用途的地方。

僅此一次，我確實很慶幸扮演Zero可以帶給我極高的聲望，所以如今我才能運用職位的便利尋求自己想要的解答。

儘管目前的CC年事已高，她的身體總算和心靈呈現相同的狀態，我還是爽快地忽略了自己基本上在關押年邁婦女的事實，我唐突地把她推到房間裡面，完全不顧自己的動作究竟有多麼粗魯無禮，然後關起兩人身後的那道門鎖。由於超合眾國即將在此舉行會議，機場負責人員安排我使用VIP休息室進行準備，我確定自己所要求的房間不會有任何窗戶或是隱藏式攝影機……當然，他們理應服從我的命令……因為沒有人能夠拒絕「拯救過」世界的男人。

「天哪，天哪!」曾經獲得永生的女性慢條斯理地說道，她揚起眉毛斜睨著我。「你比我上次見到的時候變得更加粗暴了……Zero大人。」

我幾乎遺忘了她多麼擅長運用自己雀躍的語調來傳達諷刺的意味。

「那到底是怎麼一回事?」我在盤問對方的時候凝視著她的面孔，試圖說服自己我並沒有做夢。「你……你……」

「很老?」她代替我補充後半段，她的嘴角上揚，皮膚上卻因此顯出更多年歲雕刻的皺紋。她的外貌年齡大約是五十歲左右，儘管我知道她實際上可能更接近四百五十歲(或許還超過那個數字)，但是以前受到code的影響，使她看起來永遠都像是一位青春永駐的妙齡女子，「男孩，我的年齡比同時代的任何人都來得年長。」

「我知道，但是你實際上……」我說到一半就停下來了，因為我察覺到CC外表變化的真正含義。「去你媽的。」

CC愉快愜意地哼著小調，然後靈巧地按住面具的隱藏開關，使它的後方摺疊起來。我因為得到最新資訊而太過震驚，當她伸手剝除我臉上的面具時，我只能毫不掩飾地望著她的動作。

然而她一看見我的容貌便立刻僵住了，當她瞥見我的第一眼，CC罕見的金色眼瞳立刻瞪得渾圓。

「怎麼?你忘記我的長相了嗎？」我厲聲喝斥對方，此時我腦袋中代表理智的那根弦再度崩裂，內心一度平息的憤懣重新開始萌芽茁壯，因為我忽然發現一切都說得通了，那個混帳……

當她錯愕地凝視著我的瞬間，房間裡頓時鴉雀無聲，CC因為太過詫異而使她的嘴角略微張開，形成一個O形，我的心臟在胸腔裡劇烈地跳動，此時所有疼痛都已經宣告止息。

(他還活著，他還活著，他還活著，活蹦亂跳地留在世界上。)

「朱雀……」CC恐懼地說道，她輕聲呢喃的低語和呼吸聲一樣微弱。「你的年歲為什麼沒有任何變化?」

※※※※※

02

那個怵目驚心的一天會永遠蝕刻於我的惡夢深處，娜娜莉接續她哥哥繼任為第一百代女皇，儘管不列顛尼亞早已隨著戰火分崩離析，她還是必須承擔起重建帝國的重責大任。而繼任者不僅需要果斷的毅力，也必須擁有相當於一千架Knightmare的頑固決心，因為改革之路舉步維艱，無論發生什麼事情都不能受到保守勢力的影響，娜娜莉必須防止帝國重蹈覆轍，再度成為摧枯拉朽的侵略者。而作為Zero的我不僅喪失家園、身份與行動目的，而且在黑色騎士團從那場集會解散以後，我還必須跟隨她前往不列顛尼亞，成為新女皇的貼身護衛。儘管魯路修在明面上只不過是征服了全世界的逝世獨裁者，但是超合眾國出於對他的尊敬，大發慈悲地給了我不少豁免權，儘管我不確定他們是否察覺到我的身份，但是知情者為了保護這名行蹤成謎的蒙面怪客，而專門制定一條法律來為我大開後門。

每逢夜幕低垂之際，我們會在已經重建的潘多拉剛王都裡點燃兩根蠟燭，以便紀念我們所深愛的逝者。

當我和娜娜莉舉行這個奇特儀式的時候往往會保持緘默。兩人只是憑弔死者的音容笑貌，並且為他坎坷與輝煌並陳的一生致上哀悼。

然而很多年以後，這種寂靜無聲的情況卻忽然被打破了，我們以往絕口不提零之鎮魂曲的事情(零之鎮魂曲的那一天幾乎成了我畢生的恐懼，我在他引頸受戮之後，在娜娜莉面前將一切和盤托出)，然而某次夜深人靜的時分，娜娜莉拿起夜間享用的茶具，並以若有所思地表情望著我。

「朱雀……」她猶豫不決地開口，娜娜莉因為過份擔憂而使眉心擰成一團，儘管現任女皇滿面愁容，她還是遲疑地將自己的問題訴諸言語，「你曾經……照過鏡子嗎？」

從她的視角來看，我的笑容或許有些不知所措。「我平時當然會這麼做。」

她猶如繁星般閃爍的眼眸心無旁騖地看著我(而娜娜莉紫色的雙眸隱約帶有那個人的影兒)，「你當時有摘掉自己的面具嗎？」

我張開嘴巴停頓半晌，然後為自己從沒想過的問題眨眨眼睛，接著再度閉口不言。我怎麼可能告訴她:自從手刃摯友以後，我因為心中有愧而不敢面對自己在鏡中的倒影?樞木朱雀與魯路修已經前仆後繼地葬送於那一日，唯獨Zero繼續存留於世。除了Zero的情緒和身份以外，我不應該保留個人的東西，那些原本屬於樞木朱雀的一切應該被我拋諸於腦後，何況Zero應該摒除任何私欲，一心保護這個世界。

(在我心底深處反覆迴盪著一句話，它強迫我麻木不仁的心臟繼續跳動。)

「你這些年來從未脫掉面具，觀察自己在鏡中的倒影，不是嗎？」娜娜莉輕聲問道，她臉上的表情相當柔和，彷彿對我的處境感同身受一般，對方的面容似乎飽含著同情與理解。

我煩躁地皺起眉頭，「那很重要嗎？」

她諱莫如深地打量我片刻，接著她的笑容有些遲疑，「因為……你看起來幾乎沒什麼變化。」

「好吧，才過幾年而已，何況我們朝夕相處，妳當然看不出來……」

「不對，朱雀，」她的雙眸盈滿恐懼。「你看起來……完全一樣，恰好猶如還在讀書的高中生。」

我猛然倒抽一口涼氣，當我用盡最大的力氣阻止自己胡思亂想，然而對方話語的言下之意反倒令我的心搏速度急劇上升。我的目光聚焦在她的臉上，直到我拿自己記憶中的她和現在的女皇進行比對，我腦海裡忽然浮現各種平時不會注意的細節。我察覺娜娜莉的嘴角隨著經常微笑而顯出的淺痕……她的眼睛以往閃爍著純潔無辜的神情，如今卻以染上了幾分年長者的悲痛……如今一代女皇的容顏洋溢著女性的魅力，早已看不出她在學生時期曾經有過的嬰兒肥……

因為時間流逝而難以察覺的跡象。

隨著我逐漸疏理所有枝微末節的徵兆，我的耳邊響起富有韻律的心跳節拍聲，在想通一切以後，我立即邁向娜娜莉梳妝台的鏡子前方。

我在鏡中目睹一張稚氣未脫的臉孔，距離我最後一次在零鎮前瞥見它並沒有多大的變化……然而我應該在鏡面上瞧見三十四歲左右的男人。

我說出那句反覆在自己的腦海裡響徹的話語。

「活下去。」

鏡子裡的少年也以渾圓的綠色雙眸瞪著我，而那人的眼睛周圍環繞著淡紅色。

※※※※※

03

「因為他告訴我要活下去，」我的心境宛如平靜無波的古井，我凝視著眼前的女人，她的身體終於迎頭趕上她飄渺無垠的年歲。我之前從未見過CC如此驚愕的模樣……這名見過各種大風大浪的女性，似乎沒有什麼能讓她感到驚訝的。她彷彿擁有無窮無盡的智慧，足以預測百年以後的局勢發展。即使她偶然發現皇帝以極其不雅的姿勢被人壓制在王座上，而膽敢冒犯他的人自然就是那名越軌的無禮騎士，她也只會輕蔑地說聲，「終於!」然後趁著忙碌的兩人不注意的時候悄悄遁走。

CC不停眨眼以確認自己沒有看錯，直到她眼裡的震撼逐漸消失，猶如她的(前任?)契約者般，迅速換上那充滿精明算計的表情。

「我從未看過有誰的Geass能夠衍生出這種作用，」她低聲沉吟著，似乎因為自己的新發現而樂得陶醉，她坦然地凝視著我。「用Geass賦予別人的命令能夠直接轉變成Code……那名少年真是不可多得的曠世奇才 。」

她採用現在式的時態來描述那個人，我忍不住注意到這一點，「所以他還活得很好?是嗎？」

她的嘴角揚起詭異的笑容，「你說誰還活著?」

我在心裡詛咒她的文字遊戲。「顯然，我只會跟你提起魯路修。」

「喔，不，魯路修的墳墓已經長草很多年了。」

「什……什麼?」我語無倫次地說道，同時我的頭部感到一陣天旋地轉。如果她沒有將Code交給魯路修，CC怎麼可能出現年歲增長的情況?如果她交給其他人呢？……然而倘若是這樣，那麽到底是誰……?

「然而……LL,」她為了引起聽眾的注意而刻意拉長語尾，以前亞瑟賞給我特別凶惡的咬痕以後，我曾經看到牠的臉上浮現卑鄙陰險的壞笑，而此時的CC差不多也是這個表情。

我不勝其煩地嘆了口氣。「他當然收下了你的Code。」

我們一同陷入短暫的沉默當中，兩人沉浸於昔日美好的點點滴滴。悲傷猶如經久不散的迷霧籠罩著我，我每日清晨起床都感到悵然若失，必須壓抑自己黯然神傷的情緒才能面對之後的生活，我不停對抗自己內心的淒楚，我感覺自己內心似乎被人挖開一個空蕩蕩的洞穴，傷口偶爾傳來陣陣痛楚，就像他親自在我胸前鑿開奇怪的窟窿似的。

「他為何不告訴我，CC?」我原本不想碰觸這麽尖銳敏感的話題，然而話語還是不經意地脫口而出。

她給予我和藹可親的微笑，過去CC的臉上總是掛著悲慘黯淡的神情，我從未看過她笑得如此坦然。「我認為或許只有他能回答你。」

我眼神呆滯地凝視她一段時間，由於CC答應為我帶路，我感覺自己非常渴望擁抱這名奇怪的老婦人，而我盡力克服這股非理性的衝動。以往每當我想到CC的時候總是感到五味雜陳，因為她的話語不僅激怒我無數次，也時常帶給我慰藉。

「他在哪裡?」

當她以笑容回答我的時候，她金色的眼瞳煥發出耀眼的神采。

※※※※※

04

這次，輪到他在臺階頂層等待我的到訪。

我仰望著綿延不絕的樓層，由於心臟不停劇烈撞擊胸腔而感到疼痛。現在看來，橫亙在我與他之間的石階似乎顯得太過漫長，何況上面還點綴著零星的苔蘚，由於長期缺乏清掃而累積數年份的落葉。我突然想知道CC長期以來是否也是這種心境……在你印象中極其喜愛的地方，或是你所熟悉的場合，往往無法承受歲月無情地沖刷。時隔多年，當你再次走訪此地時，卻發現它們早已淪為人跡罕至的廢墟。當她最終向我告別的時候，CC露出燦爛的笑容，並且告訴我每年只有零之鎮魂曲的那一天，他會特地來到樞木神社。

但是當我登上階梯頂峰的時候……完全沒有看到半個人影。

我輕聲嘲笑自己愚蠢的期待。他當然不可能過來……在他費盡心機隱瞞自己獲得不死之身的事實以後，現在他怎麼可能輕易露面……他甚至連我──他永遠的騎士也照樣隱瞞不誤。

數十年來沒有感受到的憤怒，逐漸又開始在我內心深處翻騰。

你怎麼敢不來赴約。

我忽然聽見有人的腳步拖曳地面的聲音，那陣跫音來自我右方的大樹周圍。出於好奇心使然，我追尋著自己過去幾年的足跡，前往魯路修和娜娜莉曾經居住過的陳舊倉庫，在戰爭摧毀日本以前，兩兄妹曾經在那裡安穩地渡過平靜的一年。

當我瞥見他的身影時，我猛然深吸一口氣。

差點兒，差點……如果我因為缺乏耐性而選擇立即打道回府的話，那就會直接與他擦身而過。畢竟我其實不是很相信CC的證詞……即使她的身體年歲大幅地增長，甚至有她的言辭佐證魯路修確實還活著。然而他就在那裡……纖細勻稱的身材，以及狂野蓬亂的長髮，儘管距離我上次看到他已經超過數十年了(我最後一次瞥見他的身影是在鍍金的靈柩之中，當時他還只是不會動、沒有表情的屍體)，此時魯路修站在附近，悄然地注視著他曾稱呼為家的狹窄倉庫。

當他聆聽我的腳步聲時，魯路修極度不耐煩地嘆了口氣，然後他轉過身來。「你遲到了，女巫。你希望我在這裡等多久……」

當魯路修看見我從頭到腳套上Zero的全副武裝站在灌木邊緣，他的眼睛倏然睜大，猶若被什麼東西哽住一般完全說不出話來，他像是快要窒息般發出急促的驚叫，多麼令人熟悉而懷念的聲音。我們悄然無聲地凝視著彼此，彷彿這一望即是千年，直到……

「該死的女巫，」他詛咒CC的言而無信，然後魯路修別開視線，神色陰鷙地怒罵，「我告訴過她不要……」

「不要什麼?」我故作冷靜地審問對方。「不要告訴你的朋友和謀殺你的兇手，你實際上從棺材裡甦醒，然後揮揮衣袖一走了之?別告訴你那傷心欲絕的妹妹，她每一分每一秒都在為其服喪的男人，實際上正在鄉村裡歡快地嬉戲，為自己足以欺騙眾人的天才計畫哈哈大笑?」

魯路修悶不吭聲地凝視著我，他的臉部缺乏任何明顯的表情，我很多年沒有見過他不動聲色的模樣了，(但是我永遠不會忘卻他摒除任何情緒的姿態。)

「我應該憎恨你，你知道嗎？」我若無其事地告訴對方，用的是彷彿在談論天氣的口吻。

「是的，你確實應該這麼做，」他平心靜氣地同意我的看法。

我們相顧無言許久……面具背後的我是他運用漫長的時間創造出來的生物，而他開始露出悲愴的表情，和我過去每天在CC臉上看到的悽慘神態幾乎不分軒輊。我接著開始懷疑是否所有長生不老的生物最終都會變成那樣，絕望的眼神中縈繞著渴望求死的意志，但是無論他們多麼希望能獲得安息，卻永遠無法如願以償。我想知道自己有朝一日是否會擁有這種駭人的表情。

不……他臉上根本不該有那種表情。一定有哪裡搞錯了。

他看起來不應該像那樣。這名男人確實犧牲一切，並將和平帶給世人，他不應該擁有那種令人沮喪的絕望表情。魯路修應該是……年少輕狂的傢伙，他的性格相當驕矜自滿，時常因為計畫成功而露出得意洋洋的表情，甚至十分自以為是……就像他配戴Zero的面具，抑或惡逆皇帝的面具時經常進行的偽裝。畢竟他老奸巨猾地以自己設計出來的騙局引領世界邁向和平之路。

然後我明白了。

「你會斬斷我的敵人，我的軟弱……以及我所有的罪。」

「對你來說這也是懲罰。」

「我這輩子擁有不少令人惋惜的遺憾……然而沒有什麼比那天所發生的意外更令我感到懊悔的。」

零之鎮魂曲並非贖罪的終結。

而是贖罪的開始。

當我領悟了一切的真諦以後，所有憤怒的源頭逐漸枯竭，彷彿它從來不曾存在似的。我原本以為魯路修之所以躲閃我跟娜娜莉的原因是出於惡意刁難、傲慢到不想讓我們知曉他沒有死成、或是拿我們悲嘆的樣子尋開心，觀察背叛者心如刀割的後悔模樣，以此作為打發時間的娛樂消遣，或是基於其他數不盡的可怕理由，才不願意讓離自己身邊最近的兩人知道他還活著的消息。然而實際情況並非如此。(究竟已經有多少次了?我總是拿最大的惡意來揣測他，反而發現自己錯得離譜?)魯路修曾經犯下許多連自己都無法原諒的殘酷暴行，作為他給自己的懲罰，他刻意過上與世隔絕的孤獨生活，與自己曾經在乎的人事物切斷聯繫，從此不再有任何瓜葛，他這輩子再也不能看見自己高度重視的人們。

我們的想法確實擁有許多共同點，或許兩人之間比我所想的更加相似。

我暗自嘲笑雙方如此不開竅，平白無故地兜了那麼多圈子才終於走在一起，我垂下自己的頭顱，伸手揭開打從起初便橫亙於我們之間的面具。然而他猛然抬起手臂阻止我的動作，彷彿即使處在這種人跡罕至的破敗神社當中，他也想阻止我主動透露自己的身份。

「這裡沒有人會看到，」我和顏悅色地向他掛保證。「只有兩個不應該存活於世的人。」

如今我慢條斯理地抬起頭察看魯路修的容顏，我原本以為自己已經永遠殺死這個男人了，不料還有機會觀賞他驚恐的表情。

他從牙縫裡擠出嘶聲，然後因為瞥見我的臉龐而踉踉蹌蹌地退後好幾步，他的反應彷彿像是我出其不意地揍他一拳似的，魯路修瞪大雙眼凝視著我，就如同CC當初向我投以錯愕的目光一般，魯路修此時也是目瞪口呆的姿態，而且他眼中同樣帶有純粹的惶恐。他宛如紫色水晶的眼眸出神地凝視著我的臉孔，魯路修盡情地審視我的面容特徵，彷彿他之前從來沒有見過一般。

然後他的臉色顯得相當萎靡，猶如他未來可能因此一蹶不振似的。

「喔，朱雀……」數分鐘過後，他輕聲呼喚我的名諱。「……我到底對你做了什麼?」

我的微笑帶有幾分對他的憐憫。「你還記得『活下去』一詞嗎？」

他的臉頰因為痛苦而扭曲了，接著他斂合雙眼，彷彿我的模樣令他難以忍受。

我踏出輕巧緩慢的步伐來到他身邊……盡可能讓自己的動作小心謹慎一點，彷彿是在接近一隻被逼入牆角的兇猛動物。「沒有關係，魯路修。」

「別那樣叫我，」他隨即咬牙切齒地駁斥我的話語，並且睜開眼簾向我投以嗔怒的目光。然而當他一看見我毫無變化的面孔時，他的眼睛便立刻盈滿了傷感的神色，接著他彷彿不敢目睹自己所造的業而匆匆別開視線，他再次輕聲嘟囔，「別那樣稱呼我……」

「那不是你的名字嗎？」我理所當然地回答對方，然後繼續縮短兩人之間的距離。「我不打算叫你LL。」

魯路修再度舉目觀看我的樣貌，這次他沒有移開自己的雙眼。「朱雀，我……」

「你還記得自己跟我說過的最後一句話嗎？」我打斷對方的話語，此時我站在魯路修的正前方。我的指尖懸掛的面具落到地面，發出清脆的哐噹聲。而他在那段過程中不斷凝視著我的面具。

「你要……」他輕聲說道，「……拋棄自己作為凡人的幸福……」

「我們都知道你最後逼我觀看的東西並不是什麼錄影帶，魯路修。」

頃刻間他徹底凍結在原地，魯路修再度瞥了我一眼……然後他輕笑著讚許我竟然能揭開他的謊言，魯路修搖了搖頭。「你最終總是能看透我的本質，不被假象所蒙蔽。」

「那是當然的，畢竟我們是朋友，不是嗎?」

他逐漸褪去所有的笑容，然後他嚴肅地審視我半晌。

「不……」魯路修舒緩地喃喃自語。「我們已經跨越那一步了，不是嗎……朱雀?」

我輕輕地向前俯身，直到兩人的額頭碰在一起，我可以感受到他的氣息揮灑在我的臉上。在我得知魯路修不會再因為我而受到任何生命威脅以後，我感到喜不自勝。「你還記得……自己在影片上對我說的最後一句話嗎？」

魯路修的眼神變得相當柔和。「我會在來世……」

「等你。」我幫他說完那句話，然後向他投以和煦的笑容。「喂，魯路修……你不認為我們在今生懲罰自己就已經足夠了嗎？」(不需要把這些恩怨延續到來世。)

他的眉毛以我極其熟悉的方式皺了起來，彷彿開墾農田的犁溝似的，接著他開口回答我……但是在他可以吐露任何話語之前，我決定以接吻封住他的嘴唇。

我們或許從此以後不會過上幸福快樂的生活……

……但是我們至少能一起繼續活著。

The End.


End file.
